Where are Clover and Brittney?
by Mat49324
Summary: It's time for a pool party at the spies' villa at their pool and jacuzzi. But when Clover and Brittney go missing, old memories come back to us. First 3rd season fanfic. Please be nice about it. And please review. No flames welcome.
1. An Ultimate Surprise

(Here's another story. I've decided to make this one, just to get some reviews for this one since barely anyone of you readers are reviewing my "Dog Eat Spy Part 2" story. glares at you slackers who don't review except the ones that like me and have me on their favorites list. Thanks to **FanFictionBoy** for reviewing chapter 3 in my "Dog Eat Spy Part 2" story. So far, I have received the most reviews from him. Anyway, I hope I get more reviews on this one. By the way, I've decided to cancel my sequel to "Date or Disaster" and replace it with a sequel to my "Where are They" story. This is my first season 3 fanfic, so please be nice about it.)

Copyright 2005

**11:29 p.m. High Security Prison**

Lady Dragon roamed around in her cellar after getting locked up again for kidnapping Clover and Alex and trapping them in a Super Mario Bros. video game, as well as me, Sam, and Brittney beating the game, courtesy of my help.

"Why? Why and how did those spies beat that game? They never even heard of it?" Lady Dragon asked herself.

She tried refeshing her memory.

"It's that boy they have on the team,"

Lady Dragon snuck out of prison once again, made her way to Beverly Hills once again, in the middle of the night.

**2:09 p.m. The Spies' Villa**

It was a beautiful and hot Sunday afternoon, and Sam, Alex, and I had arrived in their car to swim in their pool at their villa. Brittney had spent the night in Clover's room, and I had spent the night in Sam's room.

"Come on, guys. Clover and Brittney are probably waiting for us after we said we would all go and get some lunch," Sam said as she hopped out of her car. She was wearing her green one-piece bathing suit with her sides showing.

"We're coming, Sammy. Keep your bathing suit on," Alex said, hopping out of their car as well. She was wearing her 2-piece yellow bathing suit.

"Yeah, keep your suit on, Sam. We're coming," I said to her. I was wearing my blue and white Mach 1 Yamaha t-shirt with Heath Voss' last name on the back and underneath it was a 13. I also wore my black and blue swim shorts.

"Let's go inside to see if those 2 are ready," Sam suggested.

"Good idea, Sam. Maybe we can play a little joke on them," I said.

"Let's not, Mathew," Sam said.

"I was just kidding, Sammy," I said.

"Okay, good then," Sam said as she opened up the front door, and it was very quiet inside. Clover had opened the door after her and Brittney ate breakfast and came home early from lunch so we wouldn't have to knock.

When we walked inside, we looked around the villa to find her and Brittney. When we went upstairs to check Clover's room, we were shocked! We saw Clover's and Brittney's clothes on the floor and a note that lay in front of their clothes.

"Oh no! Who could've kidnapped Clover and Brittney?" Alex said in grief.

"Stay calm, Alex. There's a logical reason to why Clover and Brittney are missing. Let's check out the note that's in front of their clothes," Sam said.

I picked it up and gave it to Sam.

"Thank you, Mathew," Sam said.

"You're welcome, Sammy. What does it say?" I said to Sam.

"It says, 'If you ever want to see your 2 best friends again, you must save them from another video game, this time, more recent. It's called, 'Mario Party 6'. If you team up, you must win all 6 board games, or if you go free-for-all, you have to place 1st and 2nd. Signed, Lady Dragon,'" Sam read.

"No! Lady Dragon is at it again!" Alex said.

"Calm down, Alex," Sam said to her.

"Yeah. We should get WOOHPed any minutttttteeeeeee!" I said as the floor beneath us opened up and we fell through one of the WOOHP tunnels and landed on a pink cushion in Jerry's office.

"Hello, girls, and Mathew," Jerry greeted calmly.

"Hi, Jerry," We all said.

"Jerry, you're never gonna believe what just happened!" Sam said stressfully.

"Clover and Brittney have been kidnapped," Jerry said.

"What? How do you know that?" Alex said.

Jerry pressed a button on a remote control and a picture of Lady Dragon appeared on the screen to where he displays the gadgets to us.

"It appears that Lady Dragon has downloaded Clover and Brittney into another video game. This time, she's chose a recent video game Mario Party 6,"

"So, are you gonna give us some gadgets, Jerry, or does Mathew guide us again?" Sam asked.

"I will give you your ear-ring and watch communicators, and your X-powders since Mathew does the rest of the work playing as the guide for the game. G.L.A.D.I.S.? Ear-ring and watch communicators?" Jerry said.

"As you wish, Jerry," G.L.A.D.I.S. said, and handed the girls and I the ear-ring and watch communicators.

"Since when does Jerry have such a cool machine?" I asked.

"Actually I just made G.L.A.D.I.S. just recently, Mathew," Jerry explained.

"Awesome. If only I could get my sister to see this," I said.

"Good luck, spies," Jerry said, and WOOHPed us out of his office.

End of Chapter 1

(That's your first chapter. Give me some positive reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. And please please please please please please please please leave more reviews in my "Dog Eat Spy Part 2" story. I must have more than 6 reviews. For now, please leave your opinions and other stuff in your reviews to this story, and my last one. For now, good bye and please review with feeling, and lots of enthusiasm. I must have more. I'm starting to feel a little unimportant as well as the stories I send. It's like some reviewers don't take me seriously or my stories either. I must be still important to you all out there, especially all you members that haven't even seen my stories or even heard of me. For now, I'm giving you a farewell, and my regards to all you reviewers that review this story and some of my other stories. For now, good bye and please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review this story and maybe some of my other stories while you can. Farewell, reviewers.)


	2. The Game Plan

(Here's chapter 2 for my most recent story. Remember, for my "Dog Eat Spy Part 2" story, I won't put up a chapter about what happened after the show, unless I get up to about 10 reviews or more. For now, please review that, and this story, and the chapters. Thanks to **samfan4eva** for reviewing my "Dog Eat Spy Part 2" story. Here we go.)

Copyright 2005

**3:00 p.m. Sam's Bedroom**

"Okay, so how are we gonna get into the game?" Alex asked.

"Luckilly I brought along my laptop. That's how you two are gonna get in," I pointed out, grabbing my laptop from Sam's desk in her bedroom.

"Is 'Mario Party 6' an easy game, Mathew?" Sam asked.

"It is both easy and fun, Sam," I explained.

"What do we have to do now?" Sam asked.

"Well, unlike last time when you and Brittney were separate, this game has a few board games in it 6 to be exact. You have to trek across them either as a team, or go free-for-all, and collect stars, coins, do duels, use orbs that contain items, etc. If you team up, the 2 of you will go up against a pure evil team of Boo and Koopa Kid. It's going to be a lot easier if you and Alex team up with each other because you won't have to worry about placing first and second in a free-for-all-match. Whomever has the most stars and coins, is the winner. Turn order is determined by highest number to lowest number," I explained.

"We'll keep our ear-ring communicators on just in case you want to alert us," Sam said.

"That's a good idea, Sam," I said.

"What else is there in the game?" Alex asked.

"Oh, just some mini games, duels, miracles, hopes dashed, etc. Most mini games are in the dry, some are in the water," I explained.

"Okay," Alex said.

"Are you two gonna team up, or take a chance to go free-for-all?" I asked.

"Shall we team up, Alex?" Sam asked.

"For sure, Sam. We'll have an easier time of it, and we'll accumulate more coins with Mathew's help, we'll be unbeatable," Alex said.

"That's what I like to hear, Alex," Sam said.

"Me too," I said.

"Got your X-powders, girls?" I asked.

"I have mines," Sam said.

"And so do I," Alex said.

They both held up their X-powders in their hands.

"Before I transfer you to the game, I would like to ask you how many turns you girls want to last? It goes from 10 turns all the way up to 50," I said.

Sam and Alex thought about it.

"I vote for 25 turns," Sam said.

"That should give us plenty of time for us to accumulate plenty of stars, coins and maybe pocket the game with about 8 turns left,"

"Okay then, Sam. 25 it is," Alex said.

"Okay, now, do you girls want bonuses announced at the end of the game? It's when the give out stars for the team that used the most orbs, collected the most coins in mini games, and who landed on the most question mark spaces," I said.

"I would want it because then it can increase our lead at the end of the game, and maybe pull an upset if we're down, but not by much," Sam said.

"I agree. Let's have bonuses," Alex said.

"Are you gonna team up when going to each board because they do have 1 vs. 3 mini games if you go free-for-all, and if you team up, it'll be either 2 vs. 2, 4 player, and battle mini games?" I asked.

Sam and Alex thought about it again.

"Yes we're gonna team up on each board, despite the fact that we won't see the 1 vs. 3 mini games. We just can't take a chance at going free-for-all," Sam said.

"I agree," Alex improvised.

"Okay. Which characters do you wanna be in the game?" I asked.

"Who are they?" Alex asked.

"Are there any girls in there?" Sam asked.

"Yes there are girls. The characters are Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Wario, and Waluigi. Whomever you 2 want to be, are facing off against Boo and Koopa Kid also a couple other characters that you can be," I explained.

Sam and Alex thought again.

"We wanna be two of the girls," Alex pointed out.

"I wanna be Princess Peach!" Sam said.

"Good choice, Sammy," I said.

"Boy am I gonna have some fun as the princess," Sam said, excited.

"No fair, Sam," Alex said, depressed.

"Actually, both Daisy and Peach are princesses. You don't have to be depressed, Alex," I pointed out.

"Oooohhh. Since Sam's gonna be Peach, I wanna be Daisy!" Alex said overjoyed.

"Okay there we go. The characters are selected. Now let's see, length of game, check. Game plan, check. Characters, check. Type of game, check. I think that's everything," I said, trying to refresh everything I remember about the game.

"Wait, one more thing!" Sam said.

"What, Sammy?" I asked.

"How will we know about the boards and the spaces?"

"That's easy. Brighton and Twila will tell you what to do. It'll be easy," I assured.

"Who are Brighton and Twila?" Alex asked.

"Brighton is the name of the sun, and Twila is the moon," I explained.

"What about the names of the spaces?" Sam asked.

"Okay, listen up. There are blue, red, green question mark, yellow DK, green duel spaces, orange suns and blue moons for duels, and green star spaces," I said.

"Which are good, and which are bad?" Alex asked.

"The good spaces are the blue spaces, which reward you with 3 coins, the orange suns which are orbs that you threw on the board, which means if you land on one of them, you'll be rewarded with 5 extra coins, depending on the player who does. There's also the duel spaces, which have a picture of 2 swords, and sometimes the question mark spaces, but what really happens depends on which board you are doing. The duel spaces allows you to duel with one of the players on the other team with stars, coins, or both. The star spaces is the Miracle of Fortune event, which can result in good and bad things happening to each team. If one of you land on it and you're ahead, be careful about it, even if you're up by a bunch of stars because you can either trade stars all the stars that you had accumulated and swapped with the number of stars that the other team had, and give up or receive coins. There are a few orbs located on the board. The only thing you have to do, is pass that spot where the orb is located, and you'll be rewarded with just one orb. Now in free-for-all, you can hold up to a maximum of 3 orbs, and in team play, you can hold up to 6 orbs," I explained.

"What kind of orbs are there?" Sam asked.

"There's a mushroom, super mushroom, podoboo, zapper, Klepto, sluggish 'shroom, thwomp, toady, Kamek, Twister, Chain Chomp, Goomba, flashlight, and others," I explained.

"What do they do?" Alex asked.

"The regular mushroom allows you to hit 2 dice blocks, the super mushroom, 3 dice blocks. The podoboo makes you lose 10 coins to anyone of the other team who passes it, if you set it down The zapper makes a player lose 5 of his or her coins with every step he/she takes. It means that if you hit a 5 and got zapped with just 2 spaces left, you would lose a certain number of coins until you have come to a stop. The sluggish 'shroom makes the dice block go really slow, so you can time whatever number you want, but you have to hit it one number before the number you were aiming for. The Klepto orb makes Klepto the bird come out and take whomever landed on that space all the way back to start, while the Thwomp stops that player at whatever space that player passes. The toady makes you give up one of your orbs and gives it to the player who threw it at the space you landed on. The Kamek orb, turns one of the spaces that the player landed on turn to a sun if that player from the blue moon team set it there, to your own space. The Twister orb changes the location of the star, the Chain Chomp orb calls upon Chain Chomp to steal stars or coins from somebody. The Goomba orb, determines whatever number of coins a team will give up and give it to either you or the other team. That will be determined by a dice block. The flashlight keeps a pink Boo from stealing anything from the two of you if you are teamed up, or one person if it is a free-for-all," I explained.

"Okay, enough questions asked. Alex and I will find out what the boards are and try our best. We'll find out what they are on our own," Sam said.

"Are you two ready? We've got two other friends of ours who need saving," I asked.

"We're ready," Sam said in determination.

"To make it easier, I'm setting Alex on hard mode since you are going to be teaming up. I'll be setting up Boo and Koopa Kid on Normal mode," I pointed out.

"Thanks, Mathew. That definitely will make our quest a whole lot easier," Sam and Alex said.

"You're welcome, and good luck, girls. Are you ready?" I said.

"For sure. We'll find out the rest of the game, the 6 maps, and the other orbs ourselves. Put us in," Sam said.

"You got it, Sam. Should I let you know when a swimming mini game comes up?" I asked.

"No that's okay. In fact, yeah, let us know," Sam said, correcting herself.

I typed in for a transmission from my computer to the game. In just a couple of minutes, the girls were transported into the game.

(That's your 2nd chapter. The next one will be on the first map of the game. I'll get to it whenever I can. For now, please review. Farewell, and take care all of you who read and reviewed this story and chapter.)


	3. The First Map

(Here is the 3rd chapter for my "Where are Clover and Brittney?" story. Thanks to **samfan4eva** for reviewing chapters 4 and 5 in my "Dog Eat Spy Part 2" story. Also to **FanFicionBoy** for reviewing chapter 5 in that story as well. Also a thanks to **BrownAnime** for reviewing chapter 6 in my "The Weakest Spy" story. I would also like to thank **FanFictionBoy** again, **The Eccentric CheezySquirrel**, and **despyrit** for reviewing my chapters in my current story. Before I get into this chapter, I have one more memorable moment of Rainbow basketball game to tell you. It was the final game of the home season, and we hadn't won since February 16th, 2005 my birthday, and we were facing Fresno State, and we won it 66-59, snapping a 5 game losing streak, and closing out the home season with a bang. We even said a farewell to 3 seniors, Jeff Blackett, Jake Sottos, and Vaidotas Pecuikas. They did unbelievable that night. It was a half magical, half pathetic season so far. Anyway, here we go with the 3rd chapter in my recent story.)

Copyright 2005

**2:59 p.m. Inside "Mario Party 6" video game**

Sam and Alex went to the party mode when they entered the village. I entered in the settings and then came the decision of which game board to try.

"How are we gonna get through these boards?" Alex asked.

"We better do the game boards in order. That way we won't have to just pick or agree on one at random and end up forgetting what boards we didn't do and did do," Sam suggested as she put her hands on her hips.

"Besides, Mathew said that this game is fun and easy. He set you on hard mode, Alex. So we won't have any trouble at all defeating the pure evil team,"

"That's a good idea, Sammy. It's gonna be good, but I feel that we have what it takes to do it and defeat Lady Dragon again," Alex said.

They read the descriptions of the boards. Sam and Alex decided to go to the first one, which was Towering Treetop.

"Okay, we're gonna go to Towering Treetop since it says this is the perfect game board for first-time players," Sam said.

"No arguing there, Sam," Alex said.

When they chose to be Daisy and Peach, they became known as the "Lordly Ladies".

"'Lordly Ladies?', wow that's pretty flashy," Sam said.

"Oh yeah," Alex said.

The girls were ready to battle.

"Welcome to Towering Treetop," Brighton said.

"Wanna hear about the board?"

"We do," Sam said.

"Okay, newcomers. On this board, stars cost 20 coins day and night. Get to the Star Space to buy one. As soon as someone gets the Star from the Star Space, it'll move somewhere else on the board. Use orbs to get an edge over your rivals and watch out for special ? Spaces. Let's figure out the order everyone will play in. Hit those Dice Blocks,"

Alex hit a 10, Sam hit a 1, Boo hit a 3, and Koopa Kid hit a 9.

"First up is Alex," Brighton said.

"Yay!" Alex said.

"2nd is Koopa Kid,"

Koopa Kid cheered.

"Third is Boo,"

Boo giggled.

"Last is Sam,"

"Wheee!" Sam cheered.

"All of you get 10 coins to start with," Brighton said.

20 coins were added to each team's total while Brighton showed the first star space. It was located just on the first layer of Woody the Tree's branches.

"Get there fast to buy it for 20 coins," Brighton said.

"All right, let's party,"

And off the game went.

Alex was up first. She hit the dice block and it stopped on a 10. She moved 10 spaces forward and landed on a blue space after taking a right turn at an interchange. Alex received 3 coins for landing on the blue space.

Koopa Kid was up 2nd. He hit a 6. He moved 6 spaces onto the board and landed on a blue space also.

Boo was up next. He hit a 10 like Alex. He moved 10 spaces on the board and landed on the same blue spaces Alex landed on.

"Okay, now I'm up," Sam said while she put her hands on her hips while she waited patiently for her turn.

She hit the dice block and got a 6. Sam moved 6 spaces on the board and landed on the same spot that Koopa Kid landed on.

Now, it was time for the first mini game. It was going to be a 4 player mini game called "Lift Leapers".

"Okay, this is our first mini game," Sam said.

Alex and Sam took a good look at the instructions and went on into the game.

"Hey, Alex. Here's a little something that I oughtta tell you. If one of us is out of the game, whether it is either me or you, one of us has to try to win that mini game. If neither of us win, it's okay," Sam said to her.

"Gotcha, Sammy," Alex said.

In the end, it was Sam who won with a time of 36.80 seconds.

10 coins were added to their team for Sam's victory in the mini game.

Back on the board, Alex's turn was up. When the dice block came up, she hit a 4, which was good enough for the star. All she need was a 2.

"Way to go, Alex! You made it to the Star Space. Wanna buy a star?" Brighton asked.

"Yes I do," Alex said.

Alex received the star after she paid the 20 coins to Brighton.

"Alright, Alex!" Sam called over to her from her space.

"The next star is over here," Brighton said.

The next star was just one space after the end of a bridge on the second to last layer of branches on Woody the Tree's branches.

"Get there fast to buy it for 20 coins,"

Meanwhile, Alex moved her last 2 spaces and landed on another blue space, receiving another 3 coins.

Koopa Kid was up next. He hit the dice block and it landed on an 8. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a blue space after going straight on the split path that Alex passed across first, and getting a Goomba orb along the way.

Boo was up now. He hit his dice block and it landed on a 6. He moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a ? space. He got to ride on Fluff Airlines. He was able to choose and chose not too.

Next up was Sam.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Sam said while she was waiting for the others to do theirs.

She hit the dice block and it turned out to be a 1.

"Oh man. A 1. That's not gonna help me out. At least Alex got the star,"

She moved ahead 1 space and landed on another blue space, and received another 3 coins.

Now it was time for the 2nd mini game. It turned out to be another 4 player mini game. This time, it was "Memory Lane".

In they went to play the mini game.

In the end, Sam won another mini game.

"Oh yeah, baby. I won another one," Sam cheered.

10 coins were added to the team's score giving them 32 coins.

Turn 3 was coming up.

"Hey girls," I said over my watch communicator to their ear-ring communicators.

"What is it, Mathew?" Sam asked.

"By the way, after each 3 turns, the day will change to night, and after the next 3, it'll be daytime again. It won't be an actual day though,"

"Okay, thanks, Mathew," Sam said.

Alex was up now for her turn to hit the dice block. It was the 3rd turn. She hit the dice block and it came out to a 3. She moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a red space, getting 3 coins deducted from her's and Sam's total.

Then, it was Koopa Kid's turn. First, he used his Goomba orb and threw it onto another portion of the board, finding an extra 5 coins in the orb. Then he hit the dice block and it landed on a 4. He moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a blue space, spending 10 coins on a warp pipe orb.

Boo was up next. First, he used the warp pipe orb and traded places with Koopa Kid. Then he hit the dice block and it landed on a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a red space, but picked up another orb along the way. This time, Boo picked up another Goomba orb, putting him within one turn of getting the star.

At last it was Sam's turn.

"Okay, now to get better than that 1 last time," Sam said to herself.

She hit the dice block and it landed on a 5. Sam moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a red space.

It was time for the 3rd mini game. It was called "Cannonball Fun".

"'Cannonball Fun'? What fun is there in cannonballs?" Alex asked.

They played the mini game anyway and Alex wound up winning. 10 coins were added to their total, winding up with 36 coins. It was then time for the 4th turn.

All of a sudden, the daytime, turned to nighttime. But the night didn't bother the spies at all. Alex was up first. She hit the dice block and she got a 2. Alex moved ahead 2 spaces, and landed on a ? space. She was hit by bees, losing 4 coins.

Koopa Kid was up next. He hit the dice block and landed on a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a ? space, and got deducted coins as well. This time, he was deducted only 2.

Boo was up then, but first used the Goomba orb that Koopa Kid received on the board. He hit the dice block and landed on a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and got the star. When he came to a stop, he landed on the same space that he threw the orb at, but couldn't steal anything from the spies from a Pink Boo along the way.

At last it was Sam's turn.

"Okay now, gotta get a high number,"

Sam first used the Goomba orb that her and Alex had previously and put it on another section of the board. Then she hit the dice block and it landed on a 4. She moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Kamek orb along the way.

Then, it was time for the 4th mini game. This time it was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Body Builder", which all they had to do was build a robot, one part by one part. In the end, the spies wound up winning and collecting 20 coins for their total ending up with 55.

Then it was time for the 5th turn. Alex was up first. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 1. She moved ahead 1 space and landed on another ? space, losing another 4 coins.

Koopa Kid was up next, but first used the Goomba orb he had and threw it on another portion of the board. He hit the dice block after that and it landed on an 8. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Warp Pipe orb along the way.

Boo was up next, but first used the warp pipe orb that Koopa Kid found and swapped places with Sam. He hit the dice block and it landed on a 6. He moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a blue space, but was unable to pick up another star along the way because his team only had 10, and they needed 20 coins to get a second star.

Sam was up now.

"Hooray! My turn now," Sam cheered when it was her turn.

First, she used the Kamek orb and threw it on another portion of the board. When she threw it, she found 6 coins in the orb.

"Wow! Mathew was right, you can find coins in the orbs," Sam said.

Then she hit the dice block and it landed on a 4. She moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on the same space where she threw the Kamek orb. Alex and her were rewarded with an extra 5 coins.

Now, it was time for mini game number 5, which was a 4 player mini game called "Granite Getaway". While in the mini game, Sam, Alex, Boo, and Koopa Kid were all running away from a large boulder, which sucked up Koopa Kid, Boo, and Sam. But in the end, Alex wound up winning and adding 10 coins to the total for a total of 72 coins.

It was now time for the 6th turn. Alex was up first. She hit the dice block and it stopped at a 7. She moved ahead 7 spaces, and landed on a blue space, picking up a Kamek orb along the way.

Koopa Kid was up next. He hit the dice block and wound up with a 7 also. He moved ahead 7 spaces, and landed on a space where an orb was thrown on for his team, getting an extra 5 coins.

Boo was up then. He hit the dice block and wound up with a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces, and landed on a blue space.

Sam was up last, but first used the Kamek orb that Alex had found not too long ago, and threw it onto another section of the board, getting an extra 5 coins after she threw it. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces, and landed on a blue space, getting a warp pipe orb along the way.

"Wow, I'm not doing that bad, and neither is Alex," Sam said happily.

It was then time for the 6th mini game, which was "Circuit Maximus". In the end, Sam won with a time of 27.06 seconds and added 10 coins to their total for a total of 93.

After that, the nighttime turned to daytime. Sam and Alex were a little surprised, but they carried on.

(There you go. It is kind of lengthy isn't it? Well, tell me what you think. I hope to hear some good reviews. Sorry if I didn't tell you what happened in the mini games. I didn't want to include every detail because then I would have to go back and forth, play, type, play, type, play, type, etc. Anyway, send me your thoughts and I'll update as soon as I can.)


	4. Finishing Up Towering Treetop

(Here's the next chapter. Thanks to **Sonic Lover** for reviewing some of my other stories and this one too. Thanks for the episode suggestion as well. Also thanks to **FanFictionBoy** for reviewing chapter 3. I always keep suggestions open, even if it does seem like months since I did it. Anyway, here's the next chapter.)

**3:42 p.m. 1st Board Map**

It was Alex's turn now. But before she hit the dice block, she used the pipe orb and switched places with Koopa Kid. Then she hit the dice block, and it came out to a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Kamek orb, which brought out Kamek to change an orb placed on the board to the other team's sun or moon, and their second star along the way. The next star was placed right on the next spot that Boo was standing on before the slide back down to where all 4 of them started.

Koopa Kid was up next. He hit the dice block and it came out to a 7. He moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a blue space.

Boo was up then. He hit the dice block, and it came to be a 6. He moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on the same space Sam was on, picking up the next star, and a 'Sluggish Shrrom orb along the way. The next star was located on the final space of the very top layer of Woody.

Finally, it was Sam's turn.

"Okay, just position myself, and have good aim," Sam said to herself.

Before she hit it, Sam used the Kamek orb Alex picked up along the way, and placed it 1 space behind her. Then, she hit the dice block and it came out to a 4. She moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a blue space.

It was time for the next mini game. It was a 4-player mini game called, "Odd Card Out". In the end, Sam wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to their total to come out to 89.

It was time for the 7th turn, and Alex was up. She hit the dice block, and it came out to be a 1. Alex moved ahead 1 space and landed on another blue space.

Koopa Kid was up now, but first used the 'Sluggish Shroom orb that Boo picked up along his way. He hit the dice block, and it came out to be a 8. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a ? space. He chose not to ride the Fluff.

Boo was up now. He hit the dice block, and it came to be a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a blue space.

Sam was up now.

"I hope I can have an opportunity to get a star like Alex did earlier,"

Sam regained her focus and hit the dice block. It came out to be a 5. She moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a DK space, buying a mushroom orb from the orb hut along the way, after turning right at the first intersection of the board map. They were going to play a DK mini game, in which you get coins for any bananas you get during the game. They were going to get 2 coins for each banana they got. The mini game was called "Tally me Banana".

Before they got into the mini game, Sam used her ear-ring communicator to call me up.

"Mathew, what's that space with a picture of a monkey on it?"

"Actually that's DK, also known as Donkey Kong. You can get stars, coins, or play fun mini games on him. This time, you're playing a mini game. A mini game in which you have to bounce on as much barrels as you can before you fall into the water," I explained.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam said.

"No problem, Sammy," I said back to her.

"What did Mathew say, Sammy?" Alex asked.

"That the yellow spaces with a picture of DK on it, mean that you can get stars, coins, or play mini games. In this case, we're playing a mini game in which we have to jump on as many barrels as we can before we fall in the drink," Sam responded.

"You know what that means. Right, Sam?" Alex said.

"You got it, Alex. It's time for our first wardrobe change, believe it or not. I wonder if Jerry included our bathing suits in our X-powders when he first gave them to us," Sam said back.

Alex and Sam used their X-powders and switched outfits. They tried changing their spy outfits to their bathing suits, and it worked. Sam was wearing her green one, and Alex was wearing her 2-piece yellow one.

"Oh good. He did. Okay, wardrobe change is done. We're now in our bathing suits, now let's get into the mini game," Sam said.

"For sure," Alex said.

To be a little safe, Alex and Sam took off their ear-ring communicators to make sure that they didn't sizzle up if they landed in the water.

"That's just a precaution," Sam said.

"A good one, too," Alex agreed.

Without further delay, Sam and Alex went on into the mini game. Sam jumped on 9 barrels, earning 19 bananas, and Alex jumped on 3, earning 3 bananas. Totalling up, they wound up with a total of 22 bananas, which came out to 44 coins. They ended up with a total of 131 coins.

"Wow, did we ever do good," Sam said.

"I know. We're getting closer and closer to getting our first win," Alex said excited.

Sam and Alex high fived each other.

Without any further delay, the girls wardrobe changed themselves back to their spy outfits, and continued on with the game. The next mini game was called "Same is Lame".

The girls took a good long look at the rules to make sure they understood them. In the end, Boo won and added an extra 10 coins to their total, giving them 42 coins.

Alex was up first for the 9th turn, but first used the mushroom orb. She hit the dice blocks and they came out to be a 7 and a 9. She moved ahead 16 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up another mushroom orb along the way.

Koopa Kid was up next. He hit the dice block and ended up with a 6. He moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a blue space, just missing the ? space right in front of the beehive.

Boo was up then. He hit the dice block and it came out to be a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a mushroom orb along the way.

Sam was up next, but first used the mushroom orb Alex found a minute ago and found a coin inside. She hit the dice blocks and she got a 9 and a 10. She moved ahead 19 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Thwomp orb.

It was now time for the next mini game. It was another 4 player mini game, but this time, it was called "Trap Ease Artist". In the end, Sam wound up winning with 9 goombas, including 2 golden goombas worth 3 points, and added 10 coins to the total, giving them 148.

On the 10th turn, it turned to nighttime, but that didn't bother the spies.

"Nighttime, huh. The perfect time to probably get close to the star," Alex thought.

She first used the Thwomp orb, (which stops a player from the other team at that spot each time somebody from the other team passed on) Sam found not too long ago, and threw it at another section of the board. Then she hit the dice block and got a 6. She moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a blue space.

Koopa Kid was up next. He used the mushroom orb Boo found earlier on the previous turn. Then he hit the dice block and ended up with a 1 and a 4. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Thwomp orb along the way.

Boo was up then. He first used the Thwomp orb and threw it at another section of the board. Then he hit the dice block and ended up with a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a Bowser space, buying a mushroom orb, finding a spiny orb and the next star along the way. They vaulted into the lead. The next star was about 4 spaces less than where Alex was.

Sam started getting a little nervous.

"Boy, if we don't win, this won't be easy from here on out,"

But to make her feel better, when Boo landed on the Bowser space, he ended up losing the star he just bought not too long ago. Sam and Alex were back in the lead again.

Sam hit the dice block since she knew that she was going to be up next. She wound up with a 6. Sam moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on an orb space, losing just 3 coins to the other team from the Goomba orb placed on the space she was standing on earlier in the game.

It was time for the next mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Clean Team" Alex had the rag and Sam had the spray bottle. In the end, the Lordly Ladies wound up winning and adding 20 coins to the total, giving them 168.

The girls, and Koopa Kid, and Boo, played on and on, hitting the dice blocks, buying orbs, using orbs, finding orbs, trying to get closer to the stars placed around the board each time somebody found them, losing coins, gaining coins, finding the stars on the board, and stealing stars courtesy of the pink Boo. On turn 11, Sam got the star, giving her team a 3rd star. Alex and Sam won the most mini games with 8 out of 9. From the mini games, they earned a total of coins, giving them a total of . It was now down to the final 5 turns.

Koopa Kid did the last 5 turns roulette and got a 40 coin bonus, but they were still way behind. The last 5 turns were under way.

Alex was up first. She hit the dice block and it came out to a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a red space, but bought a super 'shroom orb along the way.

Koopa Kid was up next, but first used the mushroom orb. He hit the dice blocks and got a 10 and a 4. He moved ahead 14 spaces and landed on a moon space, but picked up a mushroom orb, and a Kamek orb along the way.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and he got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space.

Sam was up now, but first used the super 'shroom orb. She hit the dice block and she got a 9, another 9, and a 10. She moved ahead 28 spaces and landed on a blue space due to a Thwomp that was thrown from the orb from Koopa Kid earlier. But she picked up a mushroom orb, and a sluggish 'shroom orb along the way, as well as the star.

It was time for the 21st mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Garden Grab". In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to the total.

It was time for the 22nd turn.

Alex was up first, but first used the mushroom orb. She hit the dice blocks and it came out to a 6 and a 1. She moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a moon space, which caused her to lose just 10 coins to Koopa Kid from the Goomba orb thrown there earlier in the game, but picked up a mushroom orb along the way.

Koopa Kid was up next. He hit the dice block and got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a moon space, in which an orb from the pure evil team had thrown on that first spot after the first intersection earlier in the game.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and he got a 2. He moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space. Although they were inching up on the spies in terms of coins, Sam and Alex still had the lead because they had 7 stars and 162 coins.

Sam was up now, but first used the 'Sluggish shroom orb. She hit the dice block and she got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up another mushroom orb along the way.

It was time for the 22nd mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Blooper Scooper". The spies took a look at the rules and found out that they would be swimming in the water.

"Time for another wardrobe change," Sam said.

"I agree with you, Sam," Alex said.

The spies used their X-powders and switched their jumpsuits to their same bathing suits again. In the end, Alex wound up winning and added an extra 10 coins to their total. The spies switched back to their spy jumpsuits again.

The game was winding down. Only 3 turns were left.

Alex was up first, but used one of the mushroom orbs first. She hit the dice blocks and they came out to an 8 and a 6. She moved ahead 14 spaces and landed on a blue space.

Koopa Kid was up next, but first used his mushroom orb that he bought earlier. He hit the dice blocks and got an 8 and a 3. He moved ahead 11 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up the next star along the way, and a 'Sluggish Shroom orb. The next star was located one level below Alex and Boo.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and he got an 8. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a ? space. He chose to ride the Fluff Airlines. He chose the red fluff, grabbed onto the bottom part, and flew to the blue space right behind Sam.

Sam was up now, but first used the other mushroom orb. She hit the dice blocks and she got a 5 and a 7. She moved ahead 12 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up the next star along the way.

"Yeah! I got the star!" Sam said.

She was unaware of the fact that as a team, her and Alex had gotten their 8th star, which looked pretty much like they were going to win the game. The pure evil team only had 4.

It was time for the 23rd mini game. It was a 4-player mini game called "Lift Leapers", which was the first mini game they played. In the end, Sam wound up winning with a time of 41 seconds flat, and added an extra 10 coins to the total.

The game was almost drawing to a close. Just 2 turns were left.

Alex was up first. She hit the dice block and it came out to an 8. She moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up another mushroom orb, and the next star along the way, giving them 9. The next star was located just after the acorn vine.

Koopa Kid was up next, but first used the Kamek orb and threw it onto another space on the board. He hit the dice block and got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a Kamek orb thrown space, picking up a Thwomp orb along the way. Kamek came out, and changed one of the pure evil team's orb thrown space to one of the spies' thrown orb.

Boo was up next, but first used the 'Sluggish shroom orb. He hit the dice block and he got a 10. He moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a red space, but would get the next star on the next turn, no matter what number he hit.

Sam was up now. She hit the dice block and she got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a pure evil team's orb thrown space. Kamek came out and switched one of the spies' orb spaces to one of the pure evil team's orb spaces. But Sam picked up a Thwomp orb along the way, just after she slid down the wooden slide.

It was time for the 24th mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Mole It". In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning with a total of 7 moles hit and added an extra 20 coins to the total.

Finally, it was the final turn. The nighttime turned to daytime.

Alex was up first, but used the Thwomp orb and threw it onto a blue space next to a purple flower to catapult someone onto a skyish section of the board, finding 3 coins in it. She hit the dice block and it came out to a 8. She moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a Goomba orb space from the pure evil team. Alex only lost 20 coins.

Koopa Kid was up next, but first used the Thwomp orb and threw it 3 spaces away from the space he was standing on, and found 3 coins inside. He hit the dice block and got a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a blue space.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and he got a 2. He moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up the 5th star for the pure evil team, but it wouldn't be enough to put them at the top because they only had 5 stars, and Sam and Alex had 9. The next star was located just one small level below the previous star space.

Sam was up now, but first used the last mushroom orb that her and Alex had.

"Okay, last time now. Gotta make it good,"

She hit the dice blocks one last time and she got a 9 and a 5. She moved ahead 14 spaces and landed on the same blue space Boo was on. A last turn duel was about to begin. Sam bet just one star just to be conservative, even though they had already won the game. Brighton took a star from both Sam and Boo.

The duel mini game was called "Black Hole Boogie". Sam took a good look at the rules. They were going to be swimming, but in space. In the end, Sam won the duel and added 2 stars to her's and Alex's total, giving them 10 stars and 157 coins.

It was time for the final mini game. It was a 4-player mini game called "Circuit Maximus". In the end, Sam wound up winning with a time of 23.85 seconds and added an extra 10 coins to the total, giving them 170 because after the duel, Sam gained an extra 3 coins.

It was now time for the Bonus Stars. First up was the mini game star, which went to the team who won the most coins in mini games. The star went to the spies, which gave them 11. Next was the orb star, which went to the team who used the most orbs. In this case, the orb star went to nobody because they each used the same number of orbs at 24. Finally, it was the Action star award, which went to the team who landed on the most ? spaces. In this case the happening star went to the pure evil team, giving them 6, but it wouldn't be enough to vault them over the top. Sam and Alex had won the first board map. It was now on to the 2nd board map. The spies were safe, for now at least.

(That's your wrap up. Send me some reviews for this chapter, and I'll be sure to update when I can. I hope you readers like this story when I'm finished. I've been working hard on this, even though it is only 4 chapters long, and a few more are to come. Please appreciate it, even though I'm not done yet. Review positively and I'll be sure to continue for sure.)


	5. More Fun in E Gadd's Garage

(Here's the next chapter. Thanks to **Sonic Lover**, **FanFictionBoy**, **samfan4eva**, **despyrit**, and **Martin Seymus McFly** for reviewing chapter 4. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as this story so far.)

Copyright 2005

**3:59 p.m. 2nd Board Map E. Gadd's Garage**

The spies had arrived at the second board map.

"Mathew, is this the second board map?" Sam asked over her ear-ring communicator.

"Yeah. Do you girls wanna go with the same settings as last time?" I asked.

"For sure. We're gonna do that for the rest of the game. Board maps are the same number of turns," Sam said.

"Okay," I said.

"Sammy, I think we have got what it takes to win," Alex said.

"For sure, Alex. I have to agree with you. Now let's cut the chat and cut to the chase. We have to save Clover and Brittney and have our pool party," Sam said.

I entered in the same settings and on they went with the game. They were facing the pure evil team again of Koopa Kid and Boo.

"Welcome to E. Gadd's Garage," Brighton said.

"Wanna hear about this board?"

"No," Sam said.

"Okay," Brighton responded, unaware that Sam and Alex were new members, but he didn't mind.

"Let's determine the turn order then,"

The girls and the pure evil team hit the blocks. Sam was up first with a 10, Boo was 2nd with a 9, Koopa Kid was 3rd with a 2, and Alex was last with a 1.

"First up is Sam," Brighton announced.

"Wheee!" Sam cheered.

"2nd is Boo,"

Boo laughed evilly.

"3rd is Koopa Kid,"

Koopa Kid laughed evilly.

"4th is Alex,"

"Yeah!" Alex said.

"All of you get 10 coins to start with," Brighton said.

Both teams were awarded 20 coins each (10 each player). The first star was located in the upper left portion of the board map.

Sam was up first for the very first turn of the game. She hit the dice block and got a 3. She moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded with 3 coins, but she had picked up a Goomba orb on the way right off the bat.

"Yeah," Sam thought to herself.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and he got a 3 as well. He moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on the same blue space as Sam. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing there, but picked up a 'Sluggish shroom orb along the way.

Koopa Kid was up 3rd, but first used the 'Sluggish Shroom orb Boo just found. He hit the dice block and he got a 10. He moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded with 3 coins, but picked up a Klepto orb along the way.

Finally, it was Alex's turn, but she first used the Goomba orb Sam found and threw it a couple of spaces in front of her. In the orb was 6 coins. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 2. Alex moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on the space where she threw the Goomba orb. She was rewarded with 5 coins.

It was time for the first mini game of the board. It was a 4 player mini game called "Snow Whirled". The person who did the biggest spin on snowboards wins 10 coins. In the end, Sam wound up with a spin of 2970 degrees, Boo got a spin of 2160 degrees, Koopa Kid 2160 degrees also, and Alex wound up with 2430 degrees. Sam won, beating my previous record of 2880 degrees. She added an extra 10 coins to the team, giving them 44.

Sam was up first for the 2nd turn of the game. She hit the dice block and got a 4. She moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded with 3 coins.

"Yeah," Sam thought to herself.

Boo was up next, but first used the Klepto orb and threw it on another section of the board. 7 coins were found in the orb. He hit the dice block and got a 6. He moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a red space. He was deducted 3 coins for landing there, and bought a 'Sluggish shroom orb for 10 coins at an orb shop along the way.

Koopa Kid was up 3rd. He hit the dice block and he got a 2. He moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a red space. He was deducted 3 coins as well.

Finally, it was Alex's turn. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 5. Alex moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on the same blue space Sam was on. Alex had picked up a 'Sluggish shroom orb along the way, and bought a Paratroopa orb for 10 coins along the way at an orb store. Alex was rewarded with 3 coins.

Now it was time for the second mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Garden Grab". In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to the total, giving them 60 coins.

It was time for turn number 3. Sam was up first, but used the 'Sluggish Shroom orb that Alex and her had for a while. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 10. Sam moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, but picked up a mushroom orb along the way.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and got an 8. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on the same blue space Sam was on. Boo picked up a metal mushroom orb along the way, which could prevent you from having to perform an action when a player lands on a space that an orb was thrown on previously.

Koopa Kid was up 3rd, but first used the 'Sluggish Shroom orb they had. He hit the dice block and got a 10. He moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a red space, picking up the star, and a Goomba orb along the way. The next star was located close to Sam and Boo.

Finally, it was Alex's turn, but first used the mushroom orb that Sam found not too long ago, and found a coin inside. She hit the dice blocks and got an 8 and a 1. She moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Kamek orb along the way.

It was time for mini game number 3. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Slot Trot". In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 87.

It was time for the 4th turn, but daytime turned to nighttime and a platform that stood right in front of Sam and Boo switched directions, but that didn't bother them. Sam was up first, but first used the Paratrooper orb and threw it on another section of the board. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 1. Sam moved ahead 1 space and landed on a blue space.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space, but passed the space where Sam threw the orb and was flown to the space in front of Koopa Kid.

Koopa Kid was up 3rd. He hit the dice block and got a 3. He moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a red space.

Finally, it was Alex's turn, but first used the Kamek orb and threw it on another section of the board, finding 6 coins in the orb. She hit the dice block and got a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a Bowser space. Alex ended up losing just 10 coins to Bowser, ending up with 86.

It was time for the next mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Mole It". But unlike daytime, Alex and Sam had to ground pound on them as they came out of the pipes. In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning again, and adding an extra 20 coins to the total giving them 106. The score was 11-4 in favor of Sam and Alex.

It was time for the 5th turn. Sam was up first. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 1. Sam moved ahead 1 space and landed on a blue space.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and got a 7. He moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Bob-omb orb along the way.

Koopa Kid was up 3rd, but first used the Goomba orb, and threw it on another section of the board. He hit the dice block and got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a mushroom orb along the way.

Finally, it was Alex's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 6. She moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a 'Sluggish Shroom orb along the way.

It was time for the 5th mini game of 25. It was called "Circuit Maximus". In the end, Sam wound up winning with a time of 23.28 seconds and added an extra 10 coins to the total, giving her and Alex 122.

It was time for the 6th turn. Sam was up first. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 9. Sam moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space, buying a metal mushroom orb for 15 coins from another orb store, and found another mushroom orb along the way. The orb store was located in the upper right portion of the board map.

Boo was up next, but first used the Bob-omb orb and threw it at another section of the board. He hit the dice block and got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up another mushroom orb along the way.

Koopa Kid was up 3rd, but used one of the mushroom orbs that him and Boo had. He hit the dice blocks and got a 1 and a 7. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Zap orb and a Klepto orb along the way.

Finally, it was Alex's turn, but first used the mushroom orb. She hit the dice blocks and got an 8 and a 3. She moved ahead 11 spaces and landed on a space that had one of their orbs thrown on it earlier. Alex was rewarded with an extra 5 coins. She also picked up another metal mushroom orb, and their first star of the game along the way. The next star was located in the upper right portion of the board. The one that was closest to the star space was Sam. The next turn, she would get it, even though the spies were back in the lead.

It was time for the 6th mini game of 25. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Jump the Gun". In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to the total, giving them 115.

It was time for the 7th turn. Nighttime had turned to daytime again. Sam was up first. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 10. Sam moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up the next star and another metal mushroom orb along the way. The next star was on the other side of the map.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a red space, picking up a Goomba orb along the way.

Koopa Kid was up 3rd, but first used the Klepto orb that the team had earlier and threw it on another section of the board. He hit the dice block and got a 10. He moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, buying a mushroom orb for 5 coins, and finding a 'Sluggish Shroom orb along the way, but had to throw it away because the team was carrying too many orbs. It could only hold up to 5 orbs.

Finally, it was Alex's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Klepto orb along the way.

It was time for the 7th mini game of 25. It was a 4 player mini game called "Trap Ease Artist". In the end, Sam wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to their total, giving them 111 coins and still 2 stars.

It was time for the 8th turn. Sam was up first, but used the 'Sluggish shroom orb before she hit the dice block, and found one coin inside. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 10. Sam moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a space that had an orb thrown on it earlier by the Lordly Ladies, picking up a Zap orb along the way.

Boo was up next, but first used the mushroom orb, finding one coin inside. He hit the dice blocks and got a 3 and an 8. He moved ahead 11 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Bob-omb orb and a Mr. Blizzard orb along the way. But Boo had to throw the metal mushroom orb away because like last time, they were carrying one orb too many.

Koopa Kid was up 3rd, but used the Mr. Blizzard orb and threw it on another section of the board, finding 5 coins inside. He hit the dice block and got a 8. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a blue space in front of Boo, picking up a Kamek orb along the way.

Finally, it was Alex's turn, but first used the Zap orb and threw it on another section of the board, finding 4 coins inside. She hit the dice block and got a 7. She moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Kamek orb and a 'Sluggish Shroom orb along the way as well as the team's 3rd star. The next star was located on the space that Boo was standing on, but he couldn't get the star. He would have to go all the way around again. But Alex had to throw away one of the orbs because her and Sam were carrying too many. Alex threw away the Klepto orb.

"I thought Mathew said we could carry up to 6 orbs," Sam said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I thought that too," Alex said.

Sam used her ear-ring communicator and talked to me.

"Mathew, what happened? We could only hold up to 5 orbs,"

"Oops. I goofed. At least it wasn't game related," I said.

"Yeah, you're lucky," Sam said to me.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"That's alright," Sam said.

It was time for the 8th mini game of 25. It was a 4 player mini game called "Sunday Drivers", in which somebody had to hit 10 golf balls in a certain amount of time. In the end, Alex wound up winning and added an extra 10 coins to the total, giving them 114.

It was time for the 9th turn. Sam was up first, but used the 'Sluggish Shroom orb and found a coin inside. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 10. Sam moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a space that had an orb from the pure evil team thrown on it earlier, picking up a Goomba orb and a Koopa Troopa orb, and the next star along the way, but had to throw one of the metal mushroom orbs away. The next star was located in the upper left part of the map. On the orb space, Goomba came out, and determined how many coins Sam would have to give to Koopa Kid. She only lost 3. Sam and Alex had 92 left.

Boo was up next, but first used the mushroom orb that they had. He hit the dice blocks and got a 5 and a 6. He moved ahead 11 spaces and landed on a ? space, picking up a mushroom orb along the way. Boo was offered to throw all his orbs in Professor E. Gadd's machine to change them. He accepted the offer, did just that, and wound up with a super mushroom orb, 'Sluggish Shroom orb, a Podoboo orb, a Zap orb, and a Koopa Troopa orb.

Koopa Kid was up 3rd, but first used the Podoboo orb and threw it at another section of the board. He hit the dice block and got a 7. He moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Goomba orb along the way.

Finally, it was Alex's turn, but first used the metal mushroom orb and found a coin inside. Alex was turned to metal, which meant that whatever orb she landed on that the pure evil team threw on, that action wouldn't be performed. Alex hit the dice block and got a 1. She moved ahead 1 space and landed on a blue space.

It was time for the 9th mini game of 25. It was a 4 player mini game called "Tricky Tires". In the end, Sam wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to their total, giving them 106.

It was time for the 10th turn. Daytime had turned to nighttime. Sam was up first. She hit the dice block and hit a 5. Sam moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a red space, passing through the bob-omb orb space, with a bob-omb landing in her arms, exploding, and causing her to land on the red space.

Boo was up next, but first used the 'Sluggish Shroom orb and found a coin inside. He hit the dice block and got a 10. Boo moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on an orb space thrown byAlex in the very early part of the game, picking up a Koopa Troopa orb along the way. Goomba came out and determined how much coins Boo would lose to Alex. Boo lost only 5.

Koopa Kid was up next, but first used the super 'shroom orb. He hit the dice blocks and got a 1, a 10, and a 7. Koopa Kid moved ahead 18 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Zap orb along the way, as well as a 'Sluggish shroom orb, but had to throw the Koopa Troopa orb away because him and Boo were carrying too many.

Finally, it was Alex's turn, but first used the Kamek orb and threw it on another section of the game board. 6 coins were found in the orb. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 3. Alex moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a red space.

It was time for the 10th mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Cashapult". In the end, everyone wound up winning and added an extra 17 coins for the spies, and 12 for the pure evil team to their totals, giving them 145 for the spies, and 48 for the pure evil team.

The spies and the pure evil team played on until the last 5 turns. They found orbs, bought them, won as much mini games as they could, threw orbs on the board everywhere, and bought the stars wherever they went. On the 12th mini game, which was "Daft Rafts", the spies found out that they were not going to be swimming, but jumping on platforms over the water in a river. So, Sam and Alex used their X-powders to switch their outfits. They switched from their spy jumpsuits to their green and yellow bathing suits. When the mini game was done, the girls switched back to their original spy outfits. Alex had won the mini game. Sam and Alex had won every mini game so far. And they continued their winning ways, winning 11 out of 11 mini games. It was now time for the last 5 turns. On the last 5 turns roulette, team pure evil was rewarded with 40 extra coins after Boo hit that spot on the wheel.

It was now the 20th turn. Sam was up first. She hit the dice block and hit a 10. Sam moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up the next star, but passed across a pure evil orb that contained a Zap and lost 5 coins with each step Sam took. She ended up losing a total of 60 coins 40 for the spaces, 20 for the star. The next star was located just before the start.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and got a 2. Boo moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a space that had an orb thrown on by Alex earlier in the game. Kamek came out and switched one of the spaces that the pure evil team had thrown an orb on it, into an orb space for the spies.

Koopa Kid was up next. He hit the dice block and got a 3. Koopa Kid moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a red space.

Finally, it was Alex's turn. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 9. Alex moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on an orb space thrown on by Koopa Kid earlier in the game. Goomba came out and determined how many coins Alex would lose. Alex only lost 10, but it didn't matter because the spies were going to win anyway. They had 8 stars and 261 coins, to the pure evil team of 3 stars and 47 coins.

It was time for the 21st mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Pixel Perfect". In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning and added an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 281.

It was time for turn number 21. Sam was up first. She hit the dice block and hit a 4. Sam moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a blue space.

Boo was up next. He hit the dice block and got a 10. Boo moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Koopa Troopa orb along the way.

Koopa Kid was up next. He hit the dice block and got a 2. Koopa Kid moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a Bowser space. As a result, everyone had to play a Bowser mini game called "Dark 'n Crispy". Whichever team lost, had to hand over all their coins. Sam was the last player standing, and as a result, the pure evil team had to hand over all 50 coins they once had. They were down to nothing in terms of coins. They still had 3 stars.

Finally, it was Alex's turn, but used the metal mushroom orb first. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 10. Alex moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a Bowser space, picking up another metal mushroom orb, and a Zap orb along the way. As a result, she lost only 20 of their 284 coins. They were still way ahead with 264, and 8 stars.

It was time for the 22nd mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Cashapult". In the end, everyone wound up winning and added an extra 15 coins for the spies, and 12 for the pure evil team to their totals, giving them 294 for the spies, and 24 for the pure evil team.

It was time for turn number 23. Sam was up first. She hit the dice block and hit a 8. Sam moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a space that Alex had threw an orb on earlier, picking up a 'Sluggish Shroom orb and the next star along the way. The next star was located in the upper right portion of the board.

Boo was up next, but first used the Koopa Troopa orb and threw it on another section of the board, finding 3 coins inside. He hit the dice block and got a 7. Boo moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a ? space, picking up a metal mushroom orb along the way. He was offered a ride on Professor E. Gadd's latest technology invention, but he declined because he was 2 spaces away from the star.

Koopa Kid was up next. He hit the dice block and got a 3. Koopa Kid moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a space that had one of the pure evil team members throw an orb on earlier in the game.

Finally, it was Alex's turn, but first used the 'Sluggish Shroom orb. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 10. Alex moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up another 'Sluggish Shroom orb, and bought a Koopa Troopa orb for 15 coins along the way.

It was time for the 23rd mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Same is Lame". In the end, Boo wound up winning and added an extra 10 coins to their total, giving them 42. That was the end of the spies' 21 mini game winning streak.

The game was just about coming to a close. It was the 24th turn. Sam was up first, but first used the 'Sluggish Shroom orb. She hit the dice block and hit a 1. Sam moved ahead 1 space and landed on a space in which she threw an orb on it earlier in the game, picking up a Klepto orb along the way.

Boo was up next, but first used the metal mushroom orb. He hit the dice block and got a 8. Boo moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a Bowser space, picking up the next star and a Mr. Blizzard orb along the way, and was about to swap places with Sam, but since he was metal, Koopa Troopa couldn't carry him. The final one was located in the far left portion of the game board. As a result of landing on the Bowser space, everyone was going to play another Bowser mini game. This time again, the losing team would have to hand over all of their coins. The Bowser mini game was called "Dark 'n Crispy", which was the same mini game they played the first time when Koopa Kid landed on a Bowser space earlier. In the end, the spies wound up winning and keeping their coins. Just like last time, Sam was the last one standing.

Koopa Kid was up next, but first used the Mr. Blizzard orb, and threw it at the space behind him. He hit the dice block and got a 3. Koopa Kid moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a 'Sluggish Shroom orb along the way.

Finally, it was Alex's turn. She hit the dice block and wound up with an 8. Alex moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a ? space, picking up a mushroom orb along the way. On the ? space, Alex was offered to hop on E. Gadd's huge fan, which sucked up coins from everyone, and adding them to her total (including Sam). Alex wisely chose not to. She was just one spot away from the star. The next turn, she would get it, and ultimately seal the victory and move onto the 3rd board map.

It was time for the 24th mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Tricky Tires". In the end, Sam wound up winning and added an extra 10 coins to their total, giving them 282.

It was getting close to the end. It was the final turn now. Nighttime had turned back to daytime. Sam was up first, but first used the mushroom orb. She hit the dice blocks and hit an 8 and a 10. Sam moved ahead 18 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up their 10th star of the game. The final star was located on the switching platform, but it didn't matter because nobody would be able to reach it. It was on the far right portion of the game board.

Boo was up next, but first used the 'Sluggish Shroom orb. He hit the dice block and got a 1. Boo moved ahead 1 space and landed on a ? space. As a result of landing there, Boo was offered a ride in E. Gadd's teleportation machine. Boo accepted the offer. He ended up teleporting to where Alex was standing.

Koopa Kid was up next. He hit the dice block and got a 10. Koopa Kid moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a duel space, getting hit by the Zap orb, Sam threw on a blue space earlier in the game. As a result with every step Koopa Kid took, he ended up losing 5 coins each. As a result, he wound up losing all of the team's coins because they only had 3. He chose to duel Alex for just one star. The duel mini game they were going to be playing was called "Asteroad Rage". In the end, Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 2 stars to their total, giving them 11 stars, and 265 coins.

Finally, it was Alex's turn, but used the Zap orb and threw it on another section of the board. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 3. Alex moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a blue space.

It was time for the last mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Garden Grab". In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning and added an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 288.

It was now time for the Bonus Stars. The first star was for the team who won the most coins in mini games. That honor went to Sam and Alex, who had won all but 1 mini game. Next was the orb star, which went to the team who had used the most orbs. That honor went to Sam and Alex again with 32. The final star was the action star, which went to the team who landed on the most ? spaces. That honor went to Boo and Koopa Kid with 5. Sam and Alex had won again. 13 stars and 288 coins to 4 stars and 0 coins for the pure evil team was the final score. 2 in a row for the girls, as they drew a little bit closer to saving Clover and Brittney.

"Yeah! Alright! We're getting closer to saving Clover and Brittney!" Sam cheered as her and Alex gave each other high fives.

"You said it, Sammy. We're gonna save Clover and Brittney in no time at all," Alex said back to her.

Alex and Sam were safe for now.

(That's a wrap. Sorry if it seems so long since I last updated. I'll work on the next chapter when I can. For now, take care and please review with lots of enthusiasm and spunk.)


	6. The Faire Square Map

(Here's the next chapter for my most recent story. Thanks to **SimmyC** for reviewing chapter 1, and to **Sonic Lover**, and **FanFictionBoy** for reviewing chapter 5. Anyway, here we go with MY favorite board map.)

Copyright 2005

**5:00 p.m. Third Board Map (Faire Square)**

When the spies made their way to the 3rd board map, Sam's X-powder rang.

"Hmm? What's that? Maybe it's Brittney or Clover,"

It was a note from Lady Dragon.

"Nope it's Lady Dragon with a note to us," Sam said, a little disappointed. She put her right hand on her hip while she looked at the note.

"What does it say, Sammy?" Alex asked.

"'I just can't believe the two of you, especially with that boy on your team! If you ever manage to win the next one, I just may think about setting one of your friends free, but don't count on it fully,'" Sam read from the image that appeared on her X-powder.

"Wonder who she might release," Alex wondered.

"Let's hope that she actually does, and if she does, who?" Sam said as she closed her X-powder.

"For now, let's get back to the game and get to the next board map,"

"Let's check with Mathew about the next one," Alex suggested.

"Good idea, Alex. Maybe we can get the names of the remaining board maps as well," Sam said smiling.

She used her ear-ring communicator to contact me.

"Mathew, are you there?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked.

"What's the next board map and the rest of them?"

"Next one is my favorite of all 6, Faire Square. This board, you could buy up to 5 stars for 20 coins each during the day, and either 5, 10, 30, or 40 coins at night, depending on what Twila hits when she hits a dice block determining the new cost of the stars for 3 turns, which is how long the day and night times are. The rest of the board maps are Snowflake Lake, Castaway Bay, and Clockwork Castle. Faire Square is the halfway point of the game, and which I'm pretty certain that Clover and Brittney are being held hostage," I responded back.

"We got a notice from Lady Dragon. She said that she might set free Clover or Brittney if we win the next map," Sam said back.

"Let's hope so. Are you ready?" I said.

"For sure, and we're using the same settings from here on out in case you forgot," Sam said.

"Okay,"

The time for talk was over. It was time for Faire Square.

"Welcome to Faire Square. Wanna hear about this board?" Brighton said again.

I selected "no" before the spies could respond.

"Okay then, let's decide turn order,"

First up was Koopa Kid with a 10, Alex was second with an 8, third was Boo with a 4, and last was Sam with a 3.

"Each of you get 10 coins to start off," Brighton announced.

20 coins were given to each team (10 each person).

The only star location was in the middle of the board map where Brighton was standing in a place where the players could buy up to five stars.

It was time for the first turn of Faire Square. Koopa Kid was up first. He hit the dice block and got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Alex was up next. She hit the dice block and got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins as well for landing there. She had landed one space in front of Koopa Kid.

It was Boo's turn now. He hit the dice block and got a 3. He moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a red space. He was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 10. Sam moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on the same blue space that Alex was standing on. She was rewarded 3 coins as well for landing there.

"Hi, Alex," Sam greeted.

"Hey, Sammy. Surprise to see you land on the same spot as me," Alex said.

It was time for the first mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Sunday Drivers". In the end, Sam wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to their total, giving them 36.

It was time for the 2nd turn of Faire Square. Koopa Kid was up first. He hit the dice block and got a 1. He moved ahead 1 space and landed on the same blue space that Alex and Sam were standing on. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. But that was going to change right now.

Alex was up next. She hit the dice block and got a 5. She moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. Before she landed there, she had the offer from Koopa to pay 5 coins to try her luck at slots like in Vegas. If she got 3 mushrooms, Alex would add an extra 15 coins. If she got 3 coin pictures, 10 coins would be added to her's and Sam's total. If Alex got 3 flowers, 20 coins would be added. If she got the treasure chest, Alex would be rewarded with all the coins in there. No match meant no coins. She chose to try it out. Alex ended up with 3 coin images. She was rewarded with an extra 10 coins. Her's and Sam's total increased to 41.

It was Boo's turn now. He hit the dice block and got a 1. He moved ahead 1 space and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 9. Sam moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. On her way, Sam too had the offer of trying her luck at the slots. She wisely declined the offer because she didn't want to put 5 good coins to waste.

It was time for the second mini game. It was another 4 player mini game. This time, it was called "Lift Leapers". In the end, Sam wound up winning with a time of 37.20 seconds and added an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 57.

It was time for the 3rd turn of 25. The next turn would be nighttime, and a change in the cost of the stars. Koopa Kid was up first. He hit the dice block and got a 2. He moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a red space. He was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

Alex was up next. She hit the dice block and got a 2 also. She moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

It was Boo's turn now. He hit the dice block and got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. The blue space he landed on was right in front of Koopa Kid, his teammate.

Finally, it was Sam's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 4. Sam moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. On the way, Sam found an orb. It was a Toady orb. It was an orb in which Toady comes out and steals an orb from the other team and gives it to Sam on whatever space that she threw it on.

"First orb of the game. Okay, just keep focused on rescuing Clover and Brittney. I guess we'll have to move our pool party to tomorrow morning after breakfast,"

It was time for the next mini game. It was yet another 4 player mini game. This time, it was called "Throw Me a Bone". In the end, Sam wound up winning with a time of 28.98 seconds, beating the previous record of just over 29 seconds. She also added an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 73.

It was time for the 4th turn of Faire Square. Daytime had turned to nighttime. Twila stood in front of the space where to buy the stars and determined the cost of the stars at night for 3 turns. She hit the block and the cost was 40 coins. That meant if the spies wanted to buy up to 5 stars, they would have to accumulate a total of at least 200 coins in 3 turns, which was a tough chore in which the spies wouldn't be able to do. Koopa Kid was up first. He hit the dice block and got a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a blue space, which was the same blue space in which Alex was standing on. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. On his way, Koopa Kid was offered by Shy Guy to try the slots for 10 coins this time since it was nighttime. The coin values for wins were doubled, except the treasure chest images. They stayed at the number of coins put in there for somebody to win. Koopa Kid accepted the offer, and ended up with one coin image, one mushroom image, and one treasure chest image. He didn't make a match, which meant that he was rewarded with nothing.

Alex was up next. She hit the dice block and got a 6. She moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on the same blue space that Sam was standing on. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. On her way, Alex found a super 'shroom orb.

"Hi again, Alex," Sam greeted.

"What's up, Sam? How do you think we're doing on mini games?" Alex said.

"Um... I think if I recall, I've won every one of them," Sam responded as she put her hands on her hips again.

"Boy, we're gonna get that mini game star award hands down," Alex said.

"Yeah. With Mathew's assistance, we might get every award possibly," Sam responded back.

Sam and Alex both high fived each other.

It was Boo's turn now. He hit the dice block and got a 10. He moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on the same blue space that the girls were standing on. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. On his way, Boo was also offered by Shy Guy to try his luck at the slots for 10 coins. Boo accepted. He tried his luck, and got a coin image, and 2 mushroom images. He was also rewarded with nothing like Koopa Kid when it was his turn. He also found a Sluggish 'shroom orb before he landed on the same blue space as Sam and Alex.

Finally, it was Sam's turn, but she first used the super 'shroom orb that Alex just found. Sam found one coin inside. She hit 3 dice blocks and got a 4, another 4, and a 2. Sam moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. She was just 3 spaces away from the star. If Sam got a 4 or higher, she would get a star or 2.

It was time for the fourth mini game. It was yet another 4 player mini game. This time, it was called "Blooper Scooper".

"'Blooper Scooper' huh? Looks like we're swimming again," Sam assumed.

"Mm-hmm. I like these mini games which have swimming in it," Alex said.

"Yeah, me too," Sam responded.

Sam and Alex took out their X-powders and switched outfits. They switched their spy jumpsuits to their green and yellow bathing suits.

"Okay, we're finished with our wardrobe change, now let's get swimming. It's kind of a little hard to believe that this is only about our 3rd wardrobe change, when I thought we would be doing it so much," Sam said as she took off her ear-ring communicator so it won't sizzle up and not work anymore.

"You said it, Sammy," Alex said.

"Good luck, Alex," Sam said.

"You too, Sammy," Alex said back.

In the end, Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Sam's total, giving them 90. Sam's mini game win streak had come to an end, but as a team, that win streak was still alive at 4. Sam had won the first 3, and Alex just won the last one. The spies changed back from their bathing suits to their jumpsuits and continued on with the game.

It was time for the 5th turn. Koopa Kid was up first, but first used the 'Sluggish 'Shroom orb. He hit the dice block and got a 1. He moved ahead 1 space and landed on a ? space. For landing on that space, a broom came out from behind the door that was behind him, and he was pushed on it, and was moved from the ? space to the blue space that was just after the star. He had taken a chance at getting the star first, but it didn't work. It wouldn't have worked anyway because as a team, him and Boo only had accumulated 12 coins, when they really needed 40.

Alex was up next, but first used the Toady orb, and threw it at a blue space that was 2 away from where she was standing. She hit the dice block and got a 6. She moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a Bowser space. For landing there, Bowser came out and landed on Alex. Everyone was to partake in a Bowser mini game. The losing team was to hand over all their coins they had. The Bowser mini game was called "Pit Boss". In the end, Sam, Koopa Kid and Boowere the last ones standing. Nobody lost anything. Alex was very lucky because she was the only one who was hit by a spiked ball.

It was Boo's turn now. He hit the dice block and got a 4. He moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn. She hit the dice block and got an 8. Sam moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a blue space, after going straight at an intersection with a straight path and a left turn. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. She also reached another intersection to either go straight, or turn left. She was offered to pass by a brick creature known as Whomp for 10 coins if Sam were to go straight. Sam chose to turn left. On her way, Twila appeared when Sam passed by the Star Space. Sam bought 2 stars for 80 coins. Although that took a big chunk out of the coins that Sam and Alex had accumulated, the girls were leading with 2 stars and 10 coins to 0 stars and 15 coins for the pure evil team.

"Although that was a big chunk of coins taken away, at least we can get the coin lead back if one of us wins the next mini game," Sam thought to herself as she put her hands on her hips again.

It was time for the 5th mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Slot Trot". In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 33. The girls were back in the lead in terms of coins, 33-15.

It was time for the 6th turn. Koopa Kid was up first. He hit the dice block and got a 3. He moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a blue space, after turning left at the intersection Sam passed by on the last turn. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Alex was up next. She hit the dice block and got a 5. She moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. Alex was just 2 spaces away from the star. On her way, Alex stopped at another orb shop that was nearby and bought a Zap orb for 20 coins.

It was Boo's turn now. He hit the dice block and got an 8. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a red space. He was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space, which left the pure evil team coinless. On his way, Boo stopped at the same orb shop that Alex stopped at and bought a Thwomp orb for 15 coins.

Finally, it was Sam's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 2. Sam moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

It was time for the 6th mini game. It was another 2 vs. 2 mini game. This time, it was called "Cashapult". In the end, everyone wound up winning and adding an extra 19 coins each for Sam and Alex, and 14 coins each for Koopa Kid and Boo to their totals, giving them 57 for the girls, and 28 for Koopa Kid and Boo.

It was time for the 7th turn. Nighttime had turned back to daytime. Stars now cost the regular 20 coins. Koopa Kid was up first, but first used the Thwomp orb that Boo had bought. He threw it at the blue space that was in front of him. He hit the dice block and got a 2. He moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on the blue space that was right after where he threw the Thwomp orb. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Alex was up next, but first used the Zap orb she bought on the last turn. Alex threw it at the upper end part of the path 2 spaces in front of where Whomp was standing. She hit the dice block and got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and stopped on the blue space where Koopa Kid had thrown the Thwomp orb, after turning left at the intersection after the star space. She was still rewarded 3 coins for being stopped there. Alex reached the star space on her way and bought 2 stars for 40 coins from Brighton, leaving her and Sam with 17, but they had 2 additional stars added to their total, giving them 4 stars.

It was Boo's turn now. He hit the dice block and got a 2. He moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space that was the one right after the star. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. On his way, Boo bought one star from Brighton for 20 coins, giving the pure evil team their first star of the game. But they had to get 3 more to catch the girls.

Finally, it was Sam's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 7. Sam moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. On her way, Sam found a Sluggish 'Shroom orb.

It was time for the 7th mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Cannonball Fun". In the end, Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Sam's total, giving them 33.

It was time for the 8th turn. Koopa Kid was up first. He hit the dice block and got a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. The blue space he landed on was right before the slot machine.

Alex was up next, but first used the Sluggish 'Shroom orb that Sam found on the last turn and found a coin inside. She hit the dice block and got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a ? space. For landing there, another broom came out and whooshed her off the ? space and onto the red space that was right behind the star space. On her way, Alex was offered by Koopa to try her luck on the slot machine again. Alex accepted the offer and paid him 5 coins. Alex wound up with 3 mushroom images. She was rewarded with an extra 15 coins. That vaulted the girls to a total of 44 coins.

It was Boo's turn now. He hit the dice block and got a 6. He moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a blue space, after turning left at the intersection after the star space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 1. Sam moved ahead 1 space and landed on a blue space, after choosing to go right instead of straight at an intersection before the pathway to the star. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. If Sam got a 1 on her next turn, she would get a DK space, and have something good happen to her.

It was time for the 8th mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Catch You Letter". In the end, Alex wound up winning with a total of 8 letters found (5 regular and one love letter that was worth 3 points), and added an extra 10 coins to her's and Sam's total, giving them 57.

It was time for the 9th turn. Koopa Kid was up first. He hit the dice block and got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. Just like Alex, Koopa Kid was offered a try at the slots by Koopa for 5 coins. Koopa Kid chose to. He wound up with 3 coin images. He was rewarded with an extra 10 coins. He also picked up a Podoboo orb along the way.

Alex was up next. She hit the dice block and got a 6. She moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a blue space, after turning left at the same intersection after the star space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. On the way, Alex had reached the star space and bought 2 stars for 40 coins like last time. Their total was reduced to 17, but the spies were way ahead with 6 stars and 20 coins to 0 stars and 28 coins for the pure evil team. The spies had 20 coins because Alex had landed on the blue space after buying 2 stars from Brighton.

It was Boo's turn now. He hit the dice block and got a 2. He moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 10. Sam moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, after going straight at the intersection after the star space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. On her way, Sam also stopped at the star space and used the last of their coins to buy another one. Alex wasn't worried at all, and neither was Sam because they knew with my assistance, they would win the next mini games that lay ahead of them. The spies were still ahead with 7 stars, and 0 coins to 0 stars and 28 coins for the pure evil team.

It was time for the 9th mini game. It was another 4 player mini game. This time, it was called "Same Is Lame". In the end, Sam wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 13, but they were getting closer to the pure evil's 31.

It was time for the 10th turn. Daytime had turned to nighttime. Twila determined the new cost of the stars at night. She hit the dice block and the stars now cost 5 coins. Koopa Kid was up first. He hit the dice block and got a 4. He moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Alex was up next. She hit the dice block and got a 3. She moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a red space. She was deducted 3 coins for landing there.

It was Boo's turn now, but he first used the Podoboo orb and threw it at the blue space behind Alex. He hit the dice block and got a 1. He moved ahead 1 space and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 2. Sam moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

It was time for the 10th mini game. It was another 4 player mini game. This time, it was called "Note To Self". In the end, Alex wound up winning with a score of 19, and added an extra 10 coins to her's and Sam's total, giving them 23.

The two teams played their hearts out at Faire Square. They bought stars, gained and lost coins and sometimes some stars for a game which you could increase your star total. Also, they found orbs, bought orbs, and played mini games and the spies won as much mini games as they could. They wound up winning 9 out of 10 mini games. The only one they didn't win was "Freeze Frame" when Alex came up short by one point to Boo's 4 points. On the 11th turn, Alex tried her luck at the slot machine again, and got all 3 treasure chest images. She won a total of 45 coins, giving her and Sam a total of 58. They were back in the lead in terms of coins. When it was Alex's turn on the 12th turn, she used the mushroom orb, and got a pair of 7's. She was rewarded with an extra 20 coins, which gave her and Sam 108. On turn 13, Alex lost a duel and a star to Koopa Kid, but Sam reached the star space with a 5 and bought 5 stars for 100 coins from Brighton and regained some stars back. The girls were way out in front with 11 stars and 34 coins to 3 stars and 20 coins for the pure evil team. On turn 14, Sam landed on a duel space, and chose to duel Koopa Kid for 2 stars. The duel mini game was called "Cog Jog". In the end, Sam won, and got the extra 2 stars. Her and Alex now had 12. On turn 17, Koopa Kid landed on a ? space, and chose to do a swap fest for 4 stars. The winner was Boo. The star score was 10-4 in favor of the girls. On the same turn, Boo tried the star game that was on the board, which he could turn one star into 3, if he chose the right hat, and he did. The pure evil team was up to 6 stars. On turn 18, Alex got a 9, and had bought 5 stars for 25 coins because when it was nighttime 2 turns ago, Twila determined the new cost of the coins, and she hit a 5 again. The girls once had 132, and with Alex buying 5 stars for 25 coins, they had 107 left, still enough for 5 stars during the daytime. The girls were up to 15 stars and 107 coins. I guess it's safe to say that the girls had already won the game. On turn 19, Koopa Kid landed on a DK space, and everyone was going to play a DK mini game. The DK mini game was called "Pier Factor". In the end, Sam got 3 bananas, Alex got 15, Boo got 11, and Koopa Kid got 6. The pure evil team was up to 67 coins, but they were still down by 10 stars. On the same turn, Boo rolled a 9, and reached the star space, and bought 3 stars for 60 coins. They were up to 8 stars, but they were still down by 7 stars. On the 19th mini game, which was "Daft Rafts", Sam and Alex used their X-powders again to switch from their spy outfits, to their green and yellow bathing suits. Sam wound up winning, and added an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 167. It was now down to the last 5 turns.

On the last 5 turns roulette, Koopa Kid did the roulette and got an extra 5 character spaces.

It was time for turn 21. Koopa Kid was up first, but first used the mushroom orb. He hit the dice blocks and got a 9 and a 5. He moved ahead 14 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded with 3 coins for landing on that space. On his way, he stopped at an orb shop nearby and bought a Thwomp orb for 15 coins. He also had an opportunity to try his luck at the slot machine, but Koopa Kid didn't have enough to play because as a team, him and Boo didn't have a single coin when they needed 5.

Alex was next, but first used the Super 'Shroom orb. She hit the dice blocks and got a 9, a 4, and a 3. She moved ahead 16 spaces and landed on a blue space, after passing the star space, and buying an extra 5 stars for 100 of their 173 coins. They were up to 19 stars. For landing on that blue space, Alex was rewarded with 3 extra coins.

Next up was Boo, but first used the Thwomp orb that Koopa Kid bought and threw it 3 spaces away from where he was standing. Boo found an additional 4 coins in the orb. He hit the dice block and he wound up with an 8. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. On his way, Boo tried his luck at the slot machine and hit 3 identical mushroom images, getting rewarded with an extra 15 coins. But Boo passed over a red space which Sam threw a Zap orb on earlier in the game. Instead of having more coins, the pure evil team only had 5.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 3. Sam moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. On her way, Sam passed by the star space, and bought 3 stars for 60 of her's and Alex's 76 coins. The girls were up to 22 stars and 16 coins, way ahead of the pure evil team, who had 8 stars and 5 coins.

It was time for the next mini game. It was a 4 player mini game, which turned to a battle mini game for 10 coins each, but each team ran out of coins, with a pot of only 24 coins. The battle mini game was called "Control Shtick". In the end, Sam wound up winning, and Alex placed 2nd. They won the whole 24 coin pot to their total, giving them 24.

It was time for turn 22. Daytime had turned to nighttime. Twila determined the new cost for stars at night. It was 30 coins each. Koopa Kid was up first. He hit the dice block and got a 1. He moved ahead 1 space and landed on a ? space. For landing on that space, a broom came out from the door behind him, and whooshed him from the ? space to the red space before the star space. But he wouldn't be able to get the star, even if him and Boo won a 2 vs. 2 mini game because that would only make 20 coins, and they would need 30 for the star.

Alex was next. She hit the dice block and got a 7. She moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a ? space. For landing on that space, a swap fest for 4 stars was being held. The winner was Sam. Alex also picked up a mushroom orb along the way.

"Oh yeah! Sweet! I get 4 stars! Yeessssss!" Sam cheered. Her and Alex were up to 24 stars.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he wound up with an 8. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a mushroom orb along the way. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine, but first used the mushroom orb that Alex found not too long ago, and found a coin inside. She hit the dice blocks and got a 7 and an 8. Sam moved ahead 15 spaces and landed on a space which an orb that Alex had thrown on earlier in the game, picking up a Thwomp orb along the way, but got hit by a Podoboo, losing 10 coins. She was rewarded 5 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 22nd mini game. It was another battle mini game for 30 coins. The pot was only 23 coins. All those coins were from the girls. This time, the battle mini game was called "Insectiride". In the end, Sam wound up winning, Alex was 2nd, Boo was 3rd, and Koopa Kid was last. Sam and Alex each added 22 coins to their total. Sam won 17, Alex won 5, and the other coin went to Boo.

It was time for turn 23. Koopa Kid was up first, but first used the mushroom orb. He hit the dice blocks and got a 5 and a 1. He moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Alex was next, but first used the Thwomp orb and threw it at the blue space in front of her, finding 4 coins inside the orb. She hit the dice block and got a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces but was halted on a red space due to another Thwomp orb, this time from the pure evil team. She was deducted 3 coins for being halted on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he wound up with a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. On his way, Boo tried his luck at the star shuffle mini game, which he could turn one star into 3, and was successful. The pure evil team was up to 8 stars.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got an 8. Sam moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a red space, declining an opportunity at the star shuffle game. She was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 23rd mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Garden Grab". In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 40.

It was time for turn 24. Koopa Kid was up first. He hit the dice block and got a 10. He moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a space which Boo threw an orb on earlier. He was rewarded 5 coins for landing on that space.

Alex was next. She hit the dice block and got a 4. She moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a duel space. For landing on that space, Alex chose to duel Koopa Kid for one star and 40 coins. The duel mini game was called "Lunar-tics". In the end, Alex won one star and 40 coins. On her way, Alex tried her luck at the star shuffle and was not successful. She missed the star by just one hat from her left.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he wound up with a 6. He moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Sluggish 'Shroom orb along the way. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 1. Sam moved ahead 1 space and landed on the same duel space Alex was on. She chose to duel Boo for landing on that space. Sam just put 10 coins up for grabs. The duel mini game was called "Light Up My NIght". In the end, Sam won the duel and 20 coins.

It was time for the next mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Pokey Punch Out". In the end, Sam wound up winning with a score of 41 and added an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 60.

It was time for the final turn. NIghttime had turned to daytime again. Koopa Kid was up first, but first used the Sluggish 'Shroom orb. He hit the dice block one more time and got a 10. He moved ahead 10 spaces, but was halted on a blue space because of a Thwomp orb that was thrown there earlier from one of the girls. He was rewarded 3 last coins for being halted on that space.

Alex was next. She hit the dice block one last time and got a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space, stopping by the star space and bought 3 stars for their 60 coins, bringing them up to 27 stars. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block one more time and he wound up with a 7. He moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a red space. He was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block one last time and got a 2. Sam moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a red space. She was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the final mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Jump the Gun". In the end, Sam and Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 20.

Finally, it was time for the bonus stars. The first bonus star was the mini game star award, which went to Sam and Alex, who combined had won all but one mini game with a total of 374 coins won. The next star was the orb star, which went to the team who used the most orbs. That honor went to Sam and Alex again with 13 orbs. The final bonus star was the action star, which went to the team who landed on the most ? spaces. That honor went to Sam and Alex again at 5. The girls had did the unthinkable! They won all the awards, and ended up with a total of 30 stars and 20 coins to 8 stars and 5 coins for Boo and Koopa Kid of the pure evil team.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! We won all 3 awards! Yeah! Whoo hoo!" Sam cheered while her and Alex hugged each other.

"I know, Sammy! We did the unthinkable! We won all 3 awards, we got up to 30 stars, could we ask for anything better at a map like Faire Square!" Alex said overjoyed.

"Now it's onto Snowflake Lake!" Sam said as she put her hands on her hips again.

The girls were overjoyed and seriously pumped.

(That's a wrap. Wow. That's a lot I did, huh? Well, whaddya think? I hope you all enjoyed this. I really appreciate this number of reviews I'm getting for this story. Thank you to all of you who just checked it out and decided to review. I'll try update as soon as I can.)


	7. Cooling Off at Snowflake Lake

(Here's the next chapter for my recent story. Thanks to **Sonic Lover**, **FanFictionBoy**, and **des (way to lazy to log in)** for reviewing chapter 6. We are nearing the end of the game and this fanfic.)

Copyright 2005

**5:44 p.m. Snowflake Lake Map**

Sam and Alex used their X-powders to switch their jumpsuits to their fur parkas identical to their jumpsuits just in case it was freezing in Snowflake Lake.

"Okay, just 2 more maps to do," Sam said as she put her hands on her hips again.

"We should play as conservative as we can, right, Sammy?" Alex asked.

"For sure, Alex. That's a big point. I will try to play as conservative as I can," Sam said.

Just as they were about to finish their conversation, a human figure came out of the blue and it was Brittney. She was running from something, when she bumped into Sam and landed flat on the floor. She was lying on the ground motionless. Alex ran over to her to help both of them up.

"Brittney! What are you doing here? How's Clover doing? How did you get here?" Sam asked.

"First off, I tried escaping from Lady Dragon, and I was successful. Clover is fine, but not for long. Unless you 2 win the next two board maps, Clover's gonna become history. I escaped from Lady Dragon when she was gone. Clover told me to try get free and get help from you 2," Brittney explained.

"Can I join you 2 in your progress?"

"Absolutely, but one thing: one of us has to go back and take a break or something," Sam said.

"I wanna go back. I've had my share of being in video games like this one for long enough. My fingers are still a little prune from the swimming mini games," Alex said.

"Are you sure you wanna go back, Alex?" Sam said.

"I'm sure. You and Brittney can go on. In fact, why don't we take turns. Brittney goes, while I take a break, and then it is my turn to team up with Sam," Alex said back.

"So you're not going back anymore?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah. I figure if I stay in, then I can get more time out on the boards," Alex responded.

"Okay then. Well, there's one thing that we still gotta solve. Which character does Brittney wanna be?" Sam said.

"Who are they?" Brittney asked.

"Alex is Daisy, I'm Peach. There's also Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Wario, Toadette, and Waluigi. We're facing the pure evil team of Koopa Kid and Boo," Sam explained.

"Ooh. There's no all blue character, but I'm gonna go with Toadette," Brittney responded.

"Okay. I think Toadette is Toad's girlfriend," Sam assumed.

"Now let's cut this chat and get to the next board map,"

Sam and Brittney went to the next board map. Sam used her X-powder to switch Brittney's jumpsuit to her fur parka that was identical to her jumpsuit because they were going to Snowflake Lake.

"We'll fill you in on how to do the boards later, Brittney," Sam said.

"For now, let's get to the next map,"

I entered the settings in for Snowflake Lake and Brittney and Sam went into the map. Sam and Brittney were known as the "Pink Punishers".

"'Pink Punishers'? Wow. That's kind of flashy," Sam commented.

"You said it, Sam," Brittney said, agreeing with Sam.

When I chose "no" on hearing the board maps, it was time to decide turn order.

Brittney was first with a 10, Koopa Kid was 2nd with an 8, Boo was 3rd with a 7, and last was Sam with a 4. Since there was no star space, each team started with 10 stars (5 stars each player). To steal stars, somebody from a team had to ride a chain chomp, and it would depend on who was closer and by the number of spaces that the player would move.

20 coins was added to each team, and it was time to get this party started.

It was time for the first turn of the game. First up was Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a red space. Brittney was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space, dropping her and Sam to 17.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 3. He moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a blue space. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space, bringing him and Boo up to 23.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 6. He moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a ? space. For landing on that space, everyone was invited onto the ice rink in front of Boo for ice skating for coins. In the end, Brittney got 6 coins, Koopa Kid got 12, Boo got 5, and Sam got 6 coins. The pure evil team had 40 coins, and the pink punishers had 29, with both teams at 10 stars apiece.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a DK space. For landing on that space, everyone was going to play a mini game for one coin each banana that each player could scrounge up in the mini game. The game they would be playing was called "Banana Shake". All 4 players would have to shake a tree and get as many bananas as they could. In the end, Brittney got 18 coins, Koopa Kid got 8, Boo got 10, and Sam got 7.

It was time for the first mini game of the board. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Clean Team". In the end, Sam and Brittney wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 74 and the lead.

It was time for the second turn of the game. First up was Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space. Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space, which brought her and Sam to 77 coins, increasing their coin lead.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 2. He moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space, declining a ride from Chain Chomp because nobody was near him, and picking up a spiny orb along the way. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo, but first used the Spiny orb that Koopa Kid just found and threw it at the first blue space after the start. He hit the dice block and he got a 3. He moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a blue space that was right behind Sam. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 1. She moved ahead 1 space and landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space, bringing her and Brittney up to 80 coins.

It was time for the second mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Throw me a Bone". In the end, Sam wound up winning with a total time of 30.56 seconds, adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Brittney's total, giving them 90.

It was time for the 3rd turn. First up was Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 2. She moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a red space. Brittney was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 3. He moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a blue space. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 6. He moved ahead 6 spaces and landed on a blue space. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a ? space, picking up a Tweester orb along the way. For landing on that space, a huge snowball came out of nowhere and caught Sam and Brittney in it, and rolled them back to the start.

It was time for the 3rd mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Cashapult". In the end, everyone wound up winning and adding extra coins to their totals. The spies got 17 coins, giving them 121, while the pure evil team got 16, bumping them up to 102.

It was time for the 4th turn. Nighttime had turned to daytime, and a mysterious ice figure was in one of the paths, making it unavailable for anybody to cross. First up was Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 1. She moved ahead 1 space and landed on a space in which Boo threw an orb on earlier in the game. Brittney was deducted 10 coins for landing on that spiny orb space that Boo threw on earlier. They were down to 111, and the pure evil team was up by one coin at 112.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 7. He moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a blue space, shopping at a nearby orb shop and bought a Podoboo orb for 10 coins, and found another Podoboo orb along the way. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo, but first used the Podoboo orb that Koopa Kid found and threw it at the blue space after the DK space. He hit the dice block and he got a 2. He moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on the same blue space that Koopa Kid was standing on, finding a mushroom orb along the way. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine, but first used the Tweester orb and threw it two spaces in front of Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 5. She moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a blue space, finding another Tweester orb along the way. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 4th mini game of the board. It was a 4 player mini game called "Same is Lame". In the end, Boo wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to his and Koopa Kid's total, giving them 118 and the lead, but just by 4 over the girls.

It was time for the 5th turn of the game. First up was Brittney, but first used the Tweester orb, and threw it at the space in front of where you could find the first orb on the board. 4 coins were found in the orb, giving them a tie with the pure evil team. She hit the dice block and got an 8. She moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a space, picking up a spiny orb along the way, and accepting a ride on Chain Chomp. She paid him 30 coins to hit 3 dice blocks. Brittney got a 5, an 8, and another 5, totaling 18 spaces. Brittney hopped on Chain Chomp, and hit everybody in sight, including Sam. But the girls were well into the lead with 12 stars and 88 coins, to 8 stars and 118 coins for the pure evil team. Brittney and Chain Chomp stopped on a blue space, and Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for stopping there.

Koopa Kid was next, but first used the Podoboo orb, and threw it at the blue space that was right behind the duel space to where he found the Podoboo orb. 3 coins were found in the orb. He hit the dice block and he got a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a duel space, accepting a ride on Chain Chomp. He paid him 30 coins for hitting 3 dice blocks. Koopa Kid hit a 10, a 1, and a 9, which came out to a total of 20. Koopa Kid hopped on Chain Chomp and moved ahead that many spaces, hitting Brittney on the way, stealing a star from her. That brought him and Boo up to 9 stars. They stopped on a duel space. For landing on that space, Koopa Kid chose to duel Brittney for a star and 40 coins. The duel mini game they were playing was called "Sumo of Dumo". In the end, it was a draw and Koopa Kid was given back his star and 40 coins.

Next up was Boo, but first used the mushroom orb. He hit the dice blocks and he got a 6 and a 7. He moved ahead 13 spaces and landed on a space, accepting a ride from Chain Chomp along the way. Boo paid him 30 coins for hitting 3 dice blocks. Boo got a 6, a 10, and another 10, coming out to be 26. Boo hopped on Chain Chomp and moved ahead that many spaces, hitting Brittney and Koopa Kid, stealing a star from both of them. Boo and Koopa Kid were up to 10 stars, and 61 coins, but Boo and Chain Chomp stopped on a red space which Sam threw an orb on earlier in the game losing 3 coins, but the action of the orb wasn't performed because somebody had to be passing by.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine, but first used the spiny orb, and threw it at the blue space before the orb shop. She hit the dice block and got a 1. She moved ahead 1 space and landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 3 cois for landing on that space.

It was time for the 5th mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Mole It". In the end, Sam and Brittney wound up winning with a score of 10 and added an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 114.

It was time for the 6th turn. First up was Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 2. She moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space. Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a space, due to passing over a space that Sam had thrown a Tweester orb on earlier. He was taken to another section of the board, landing on a blue space. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 1. He moved ahead 1 space and paid 30 coins to ride on Chain Chomp hitting 3 dice blocks. He got a 1, a 3, and a 7, which totalled, came out to be 11. Boo hopped on Chain Chomp and they both moved that many spaces and hit Sam along the way, stealing a star from her. They were now up to 11 stars. Boo ended up on a blue space, and was rewarded 3 coins for landing on there from Chain Chomp.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 7. She moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a space, buying a Sluggish 'Shroom orb from the nearby orb shop for 15 coins, and stopped on a blue space, getting hit by a Podoboo, losing 10 coins in the process. Sam was still rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 6th mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Treasure Trawlers". In the end, Brittney wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Sam's total, giving them 105.

It was time for the 7th turn. Nighttime had turned back to daytime, and the strange ice statue was gone. First up was Brittney, but she first used the Sluggish 'Shroom orb that Sam bought. She hit the dice block and got a 5. She moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a DK space. For landing on that space, everyone was going to play a DK mini game for one coin each banana. The mini game they were going to play was "Banana Shake" like last time when Sam landed on a DK space earlier. In the end, Brittney got 14 coins, Koopa Kid got 4, Boo got 8, and Sam got 3.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 4. He moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a blue space. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 4. He moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a red space. Boo was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 1. She moved ahead 1 space and landed on a duel space. For landing on that space, Sam chose to duel Boo for one star and 40 coins. The mini game they were going to play was called "T Minus 5". In the end, Sam won the duel and earning 40 coins and the star. Both teams were tied in terms of stars, but the spies were back in the lead with 122 coins to 46 for the pure evil team.

It was time for the 7th mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Gondola Glide". In the end, Sam and Brittney wound up winning with a time of 22.10 seconds and added an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 142.

It was time for the 8th turn. First up was Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 2. She moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on the same blue space that Koopa Kid was standing on. Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 7. He moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Sluggish 'Shroom orb. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo, but he first used the Sluggish 'Shroom orb that Koopa Kid just found. He hit the dice block and he got a 10. He moved ahead 10 spaces and accepted a ride from Chain Chomp. Boo paid him 20 coins for hitting 1 dice block. Boo ended up with a 6. Boo hopped on Chain Chomp and they moved that many spaces, just stopping behind Brittney. Boo ended up on the blue space right behind her. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 1. She moved ahead 1 space and landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 8th mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Tricky Tires". In the end, Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Sam's total, giving them 158.

It was time for the 9th turn. First up was Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, paying the Whomp that stood in front of the same path she took earlier in the game 10 coins on her way. Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 4. He moved ahead 4 spaces, but got twisted to another space because of the Tweester orb that Sam threw on the red space where he was going to land and ended up on a blue space, picking up a mushroom orb along the way. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 8. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Koopa Troopa orb along the way. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a ? space. For landing on that space, a huge snowball was thrown on the path that Sam was on, taking her and Koopa Kid back to start.

It was time for the 9th mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Slot Trot". In the end, Sam and Brittney wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 171.

It was time for the 10th turn. Daytime had turned to nighttime. First up was Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces and accepted a ride on Chain Chomp along her way. Brittney paid him 30 coins for hitting 3 dice blocks. Brittney wound up with a 2, a 9, and a 1, totaling 12. Brittney hopped on Chain Chomp and they moved ahead that many spaces, but didn't steal a star from anyone. Brittney stopped on a duel space. She chose to duel Boo for a star and 40 coins. The duel mini game they would be playing was called "T Minus Five". In the end, Brittney wound up winning the duel and the star and 40 coins. Her and Sam were up to 11 stars and 141 coins.

Koopa Kid was next, but first used the mushroom orb. He hit the dice blocks and he got a 3, and a 5. He moved ahead 8 spaces and landed on a space which Sam threw an orb on earlier, picking up a Metal Mushroom orb along the way. Koopa Kid was deducted 10 for landing on that space because a spiny orb was what Sam threw on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 3. He moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a blue space. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces and accepted a ride on Chain Chomp for 3 dice blocks for 30 coins because Koopa Kid was right ahead. Also picking up a Metal Mushroom orb along the way. Sam wound up with a 5, a 7, and a 9, totaling up to 21. Sam hopped on Chain Chomp and they moved ahead that many spaces and stopped on a red space. On their way, Chain Chomp hopped on Koopa Kid and stole a star from him. For stopping on that space, Sam was deducted 3 coins.

It was time for the 10th mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Pixel Perfect". In the end, Brittney and Sam wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 138.

Both teams played their hearts out. They earned stars, lost stars, gained coins, lost coins, and other things. On turn 11, Brittney hopped on Chain Chomp for 30 coins to hit 3 dice blocks, stealing another star from Koopa Kid, and stopped on a ? space. A huge snowball came out of nowhere and took her and Sam back to start. On turn 12, Boo accepted a ride from Chain Chomp for 10 coins only because that was how much they had left when both Boo and Koopa Kid accepted a ride on Chain Chomp on the last turn, and Boo wound up stealing a star from Koopa Kid. On the same turn, Sam used her super 'shroom orb and got a 5, a 6, and a 7, and accepted a ride from Chain Chomp at the place which Boo and Koopa Kid was just behind, paid him 10 coins for just one dice block, and hit a 5. She hopped on Chain Chomp and wound up stealing a star from both of them, bringing her and Brittney up to 15, but stopped on a Bowser space. It was a Bowser Bonus, in which Sam had to hand over just 30 coins to Bowser, which brought her and Brittney down to 72. On the 13th turn, Sam used the mushroom orb, rolling an 8 and a 7, moving 15 spaces ahead, swapping places with Boo on her way, but picked up a Snack orb (which prevents Chain Chomp from stealing anything from her) along the way, and stole a star courtesy of riding on Chain Chomp for 20 coins for 1 dice block, and rolling an 8. On turn 14, Boo used the mushroom orb, and hit a pair of 6's. He was rewarded with an extra 10 coins. On the same turn, Sam used the mushroom orb she found before she passed by Chain Chomp's house, and hit an 8 and a 2. She moved ahead 10 spaces, and landed on a duel space. She chose to duel Boo for just 16 coins. They were going to play "Black Hole Boogie". In the end, Sam won the duel and the 32 coins, bringing her and Brittney up to 90 coins. On turn 16, Koopa Kid landed on a duel space after stealing nothing when he rode on Chain Chomp, rolling a 2, dueling Brittney for 2 stars. They were going to play "Boonanza", and Brittney wound up winning with a score of 19 pink Boos. She got the extra 2 stars, vaulting her and Sam up to 17 stars. Combined, Brittney and Sam won every mini game at 11 out of 11. It was time for the last five turns. Boo did the last 5 turns roulette and got an extra 40 coins, bringing him and Koopa Kid up to 68.

It was time for the 21st turn of the game. First up was Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a blue space, buying a Podoboo orb for 5 coins along her way. Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 1. He moved ahead 1 space and landed on a space which he threw an orb on earlier in the game. Koopa Kid was rewarded 5 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 9. He moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a ? space. For landing on that space, everybody was going to be ice skating for coins. In the end, Brittney got 5 coins, Koopa Kid got 4, Boo got 11, and Sam got 5 coins.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 2. She moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the first mini game of the board. It was a 4 player mini game called "Blooper Scooper". Sam used her X-powder and switched from her fur parka to her green bathing suit, and did the same thing to Brittney. She was wearing her plain one piece blue one. In the end, Sam wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Brittney's total, giving them 195. They switched back to their jumpsuit parkas and continued on with the game.

It was time for the 22nd turn of the game. Daytime had turned to nighttime. First up was Brittney. She hit the dice block and got a 1. She moved ahead 1 space and landed on a duel space. For landing on that space, Brittney chose to duel Boo for a star and 40 coins. The duel mini game they were going to be playing was called "Lunar-tics". In the end, Brittney wound up winning and adding an extra star and 40 coins to her's and Sam's total, giving them 18 stars and 195 coins.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 3. He moved ahead 3 spaces and landed on a red space, losing 10 coins because of the Podoboo orb that Sam threw on that space earlier, but picked up a metal mushroom orb along the way. Koopa Kid was deducted an extra 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 7. He moved ahead 7 spaces and landed on a blue space. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 5. She moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a red space. Sam was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 22nd mini game of the board. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Cashapult". In the end, everyone wound up winning and adding an extra 17 coins for Brittney and Sam, and 13 coins for Boo and Koopa Kid, giving them 226 for the spies, and 104 for the pure evil team.

It was time for the 23rd turn of the game. First up was Brittney, first using the Podoboo orb and threw it 3 spaces behind her, and finding 4 coins inside the orb. She hit the dice block and got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and accepted a ride on Chain Chomp on her way for 30 coins and 3 dice blocks, picking up a Sluggish 'Shroom orb earlier on her way. Brittney got a 7, a 5, and a 4 when she hit the dice blocks, totaling 16. Brittney hopped on Chain Chomp and they both moved ahead that many spaces, hopping on Boo and Sam on their way, stealing a star from each of them. They stopped on a blue space. Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 1. He moved ahead 1 space and accepted a ride on Chain Chomp along his way, paying him 30 coins for 3 dice blocks. Koopa Kid hit a 9, a 10, and a 6, totaling 25. Koopa Kid hopped on Chain Chomp and they moved ahead that many spaces, stealing a star from Boo and Sam along the way, bringing him up to 2 stars, but stopped on a Bowser space. For landing on that space, losing 30 coins to Bowser due to his Bowser Bonus, dropping him down to 44.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 1. He moved ahead 1 space and accepted a ride from Chain Chomp also, like how Koopa Kid did last time, and paid him 30 coins. He got a 4, a 7, and another 4, totaling 15. Boo hopped on Chain Chomp and they moved ahead that many spaces. On their way, they ended up stealing another star from Sam, one from Koopa Kid, and one from Brittney. Boo had stolen a star from everybody. He stopped on a space in which an orb from either him or Koopa Kid had thrown on earlier in the game. It was the space after the start. Boo was rewarded 5 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 10. She moved ahead 10 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a mushroom orb along the way. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 23rd mini game of the board. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Garden Grab". In the end, Sam and Brittney wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 226.

It was time for the 24th turn of the game. First up was Brittney, but first used the mushroom orb that Sam found on the last turn. She hit the dice blocks and got a 3, and an 8. She moved ahead 11 spaces and landed on a blue space, paying the same Whomp 10 coins to pass by the path he was guarding, and bought a mushroom orb at a nearby orb shop for 5 coins on her way. Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was next, but first used the metal mushroom orb he and Boo had left. He hit the dice block and he got a 4. He moved ahead 4 spaces and landed on a blue space. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 2. He moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a space in which Sam threw a Pirahna plant orb on earlier in the game. Boo was deducted 1/2 or 11 of his and Koopa Kid's coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine, but first used the mushroom orb. She hit the dice blocks and got a 7, and a 9. She moved ahead 16 spaces and landed on a blue space, swapping places with Koopa Kid, and picking up a Tweester orb, and a Snack orb along her way. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 24th mini game of the board. It was a 4 player mini game called "Cannonball Fun". In the end, Alex wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Sam's total, giving them 238.

It was time for the final turn of the game. Nighttime had turned back to daytime. First up was Brittney, but first used the Sluggish 'Shroom orb. She hit the dice block and got a 9. She moved ahead 9 spaces and landed on a DK space. For landing on that space, Brittney was going to get a bonus from DK. She ended up getting 20 coins from DK. That brought her and Sam up to 258 coins.

Koopa Kid was next. He hit the dice block and he got a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a red space. Koopa Kid was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

Next up was Boo. He hit the dice block and he got a 5. He moved ahead 5 spaces and landed on a blue space. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to shine, but first used the Tweester orb and threw it 2 spaces in front of her. She hit the dice block and got a 2. She moved ahead 2 spaces and landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the final mini game of the board. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Slot Trot". In the end, the spies wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 281. They were up to 16 stars and 281 coins, to 4 stars and 11 coins for the pure evil team.

It was now time for the bonus stars. The first bonus star was the mini game star, which went to the team who won the most coins in mini games. That honor went to Sam and Brittney with 429 coins. The next star was the orb star, which went to the team who used the most orbs on the board. That honor went to Sam and Brittney again at 23. The final star was the action star, which went to the team who landed on the most ? spaces. That honor went to Sam and Brittney once again at 4. The spies had won all 3 awards again. Brittney and Sam were ecstatic that they were hugging each other in victory, even though they knew that they had already sealed the victory even before they announced the bonus stars.

"We did it again, Brittney!" Sam cheered.

"For sure, Sam. We're getting closer to finding Clover. Now let's not wait any longer and keep going," Brittney said.

"You said it, Brittney. That time, we really had to earn that one,"

Sam had to agree with what Brittney said, as she put her hands on her hips again.

The spies were safe again. Now it was on to Castaway Bay.

(There you go. That's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me at least 3 days to finish this thing. I hope you enjoy this, as well as appreciate my effort to do this. I had to do a lot of work to get this done. I hope you appreciate it. Review nicely and give me suggestions for improvements but don't flame me. Anyway, I'll work on the next chapter when I can. For now, good bye, take care, and please please please review very nicely.)


	8. A Dip at Castaway Bay

(Here's the next chapter. Thanks to **Sonic Lover**, **despyrit**, and **FanFictionBoy** for reviewing chapter 7. I'm glad that you all love this story. It's probably gonna be my longest and most popular story, second to my "The Weakest Spy" story. If I can get past 36 reviews which is the number of reviews I got for that story, I'm really good. For now, here's the next chapter.)

**6:32 p.m. Castaway Bay Board Map**

"Okay, we're nearing in on the end of the game and the board maps," Sam said. She was gathered around Alex and Brittney.

"Since the next one is in Castaway Bay, why don't we wardrobe change to our swimsuits just for the fun of it. I mean we are surrounded by water,"

"That's a good idea, Sammy," Alex said.

"Thanks, Alex. Are you gonna join me because I don't wanna sit out," Sam said.

"Mmmmm... Yeah. I'm gonna join you, Sammy," Alex responded after thinking it over for a moment.

"Okay then. You alright with sitting out, Brittney?" Sam said to Brittney.

"Yeah. I could use a quick rest," Brittney responded.

"Okay then. Now let's do our wardrobe change," Sam said to Alex.

Alex and Sam got out their X-powders and wardrobe changed their outfits from their spy parkas to their green and yellow bathing suits.

"Even if we aren't in a water mini game, I wanna just show off my bathing suit just for fun. And besides, we can wear our swimsuits, even on a non-water mini game," Sam said.

"Me too," Alex said.

Sam and Alex adjusted their bathing suits so it fit their bodies perfectly, and entered Castaway Bay.

"When we get to the final board map, we can get into our jumpsuits," Sam said to Alex.

"Gotcha, girlfriend," Alex responded.

"Gee, I haven't had this much fun in my suit since we were invited back onto 'Dog Eat Dog'," Sam complimented.

"Me too, Sammy," Alex said back.

"For now, let's cut this friendly conversation and get back to the game,"

"Yeah, we gotta rescue Clover,"

"Let's get an inside info from Mathew first about the next board first," Sam suggested as she put her hands on her hips again.

"Good idea, Sammy. Maybe we can find out a little more about Castaway Bay," Alex said as she crossed her arms.

Sam called me up using her ear-ring communicator.

"Mathew, we're at Castaway Bay. Tell me and Alex about it,"

"Okay, Castaway Bay, as you know is the board map before the board map to where Twila and Brigton live, which is Clockwork Castle. This time, DK will be giving you stars, at one each. But be careful. Once somebody gets the star, then boats are swapped from DK to Bowser. The only way for you two to get 2 stars in one turn is if somebody lands on a ? space, which reverses the boats. But it can work in good and bad situations. If you were close to Bowser's boat, and somebody landed on a ? space, then you would be closest to DK, who gives you the star. If you get to Bowser's, you'll either lose a star or coins. You get it?" I said to them.

"Yeah. Same things though, right? Daytime turns to nighttime after 3 turns?" Sam asked.

"For sure. Each board map does that. By the way, if it turns to nighttime, the DK spaces become Bowser spaces,"

"Okay. Thanks, Mathew. We're gonna be wearing our bathing suits while we play," Sam said.

"Okay. I guess it seems appropriate since you girls are gonna be surrounded by water,"

"Talk to you later, sweetie," Sam said to me.

"Oh-kay, talk to you later, Sam," I said, briefly blushing.

"Did you just call him, 'sweetie', Sam?" Alex asked, concerned.

"What's it to you, Alex? I love him," Sam said to Alex.

"Never mind. Sorry I asked," Alex said to her.

"No problem," Sam said, forgiving Alex.

"Now let's get to the game,"

The spies entered the game board. I entered in the settings, and we were off and running.

First up was Sam with a 10, second was Alex with a 7, third was Koopa Kid with a 6, and last was Boo with a 1.

10 coins were handed to each player, and off we went.

"Looks like the bathing suits were lucky. We're 1st and 2nd!" Sam said to Alex.

"I agree, Sammy. I think our bathing suits had luck inside," Alex complimented.

First up was Sam. She hit the dice block and hit a 5. Sam moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a blue space, picking up a Bob-omb orb along the way. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Alex was next. She hit the dice block and hit a 4. Alex moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

3rd was Koopa Kid. He hit the dice block and got a 4. Koopa Kid moved ahead many spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Klepto orb along the way. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

Finally, it was Boo's turn. He hit the dice block and got a 10. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Mr. Blizzard orb along the way. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 1st mini game of Castaway Bay. The spies remained in their suits until they found out what they would be playing. They would be playing a 4 player mini game called "What Goes Up...". The player that went up the highest height, would win an extra 10 coins. Sam took that honor with a height of 146 yards, 10 more than Alex's number at 136. But the main thing was that one of the girls won, and Sam did that, adding an extra 10 coins to their total, giving them 36.

It was time for the 2nd turn. Sam was up first, but first used the Bob-omb orb she had and threw it at the blue space behind Boo. Sam hit the dice block and wound up with a 2. She moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

It was Alex's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and got a 9. Alex moved ahead that many spaces, and she landed on a blue space, buying a Warp Pipe orb for 10 coins at a nearby orb shop along her way. Alex was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. That space was the same one that Sam threw the Bob-omb orb on.

It was now time for Koopa Kid to do his thing, but he first used the Mr. Blizzard orb he had and threw it at the space right behind the next orb, and found 5 coins inside the orb. Koopa Kid hit the dice block and got a 10. He moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a blue space, but passed by the blue space where Sam had thrown the Bob-omb orb on, and a bob-omb came out and landed in Koopa Kid's arms. It exploded in his hands, and he got deducted 10 coins. He was still rewarded 3 coins for landing on the other blue space, which was one space in front of Boo.

Speaking of Boo, it was now time for his turn, but first used the Klepto orb he still had and threw it at the red space in front of Koopa Kid. He hit the dice block and got a 1. Boo moved ahead that 1 space and landed on the same space Koopa Kid was standing on. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 2nd mini game. The spies stayed in their bathing suits until they found out what they would be playing. They would be playing a 4 player mini game called "Granite Getaway". In the end, both Sam and Alex wound up winning and added an extra 20 coins to their total, giving the girls 52 coins and a 15 coin lead over the pure evil team, who once had a 5 coin lead over them. They had 37.

3rd turn was up now. It was time for Sam to do her stuff. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 6. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a ? space. For landing on that space, Sam was given an opportunity to play a coin catching mini game. She accepted the offer. Still in a bathing suit, Sam ended up with a total of 19 coins, bringing her and Alex up to 71 coins.

"Oh yeah. 19 coins. That's what I need!" Sam cheered to herself.

It was Alex's turn now. She hit the dice block and she got an 8. Alex moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a red space. She was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was up now. He hit the dice block and he wound up with a 7. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, piking up a mushroom orb along the way. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was Boo's time to shine, but first used the mushroom orb that Koopa Kid just found. He hit the dice blocks and he got a 3 and a 1, totaling up to 4 spaces. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the 3rd mini game. The spies stayed in their bathing suits until they found out what they were going to play. They were going to play a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Jump the Gun". In the end, the girls wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 88.

It was time for turn 4. Daytime had turned to nighttime. A strange house in the upper north east section of Castaway Bay had been made. Sam was up first. She hit the dice block and got a 9. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and she landed on a duel space. For landing on that space, Sam chose to duel somebody on the pure evil team. She chose to duel Koopa Kid for 32 coins. The duel mini game that both individuals would be playing was called "Mass Meteor". Knowing that they both would be in space, Sam used her X-powder and switched outfits from her green bathing suit to her green space jumpsuit. In the end, Sam won the duel, and the 64 coins. Since they were done with the mini game, Sam wardrobe changed back to her green bathing suit. That brought her and Alex up to an even 120 coins. (A/n: Think of season 3's "Physics 101 Much" for that green space jumpsuit that I mentioned.)

It was now Alex's time to shine, but first used the Warp Pipe orb that she bought and swapped places with Sam. Alex hit the dice block and hit an 8. She moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a super 'shroom orb, stole all 11 coins from Boo courtesy of Pink Boo, who was at the old house where Pink Boo was hiding in, and bought a mushroom orb at another nearby orb shop along her way. Alex was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now time for Koopa Kid's turn. He hit the dice block and wound up with a 10. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and he landed on the same blue space that Alex was standing on. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Boo was up now. He hit the dice block and got a 6. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and he landed on a blue space. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. The pure evil team finally had some coins.

It was time for the next mini game. It was going to be a Battle mini game for 30 coins each. The pot was only 66 coins. The mini game everybody was going to play was "Hyper Sniper". The girls stayed in their bathing suits, even though it wasn't a water mini game. The player with the highest score would win a big basket of coins. In the end, Sam wound up winning with a total of 1,300 points, Alex was second with just over 1,000 points, Koopa Kid was 3rd with just under 1,000 points, and Boo was last with 930 points. The score was now 127 coins for the girls to 3 coins for the pure evil team.

It was time for turn 5. Sam was up now, but first used the mushroom orb and found a coin inside. She hit the dice blocks and got a 6, and a 1, which came out to a total of 7. Sam moved ahead that many spaces, and she landed on a blue space, picking up a Mr. Blizzard orb along the way. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now Alex's turn to do her stuff, but she first used the Super 'Shroom orb that her and Sam had left. Alex hit the dice blocks and got a 10, a 9, and a 7, which in total, came out to 26. Alex moved ahead that many spaces and she landed on a blue space, picking up the first star of the game on her way, and was taken back to the start courtesy of DK's boat, which was supposed to happen once somebody got a star. Alex was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Now it was time for Koopa Kid's turn. He hit the dice block and wound up with a 1. Koopa Kid moved ahead that 1 space and he landed on a blue space. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

At last it was Boo's turn. He hit the dice block and got a 5. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and he landed on the same blue space that Sam was on, picking up a Mr. Blizzard orb, and courtesy of stopping at the old house that Pink Boo was at, wound up stealing only 7 coins from Sam along the way. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the next mini game. The spies stayed in their bathing suits until they found out what they would be playing this time. It was a 4 player mini game called "Pokey Punch Out". In the end, Sam wound up winning with a score of 50, adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 117, making up the 7 coins stolen from Pink Boo on the last turn.

It was time for the next turn. Sam was up now, but first used the Mr. Blizzard orb, and threw it 3 spaces in front of her. She hit the dice block and got a 4. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and she landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Now, it was time for Alex's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 2. Alex moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now the time to shine for Koopa Kid, but first used one of his orbs and threw it on the far eastern section of the board. He hit the dice block and wound up with a 2. He moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now Boo's turn. He hit the dice block and got a 6. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, buying a mushroom orb for 5 coins at the nearby orb store that Alex shopped at earlier on his way. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that blue space.

It was now time for the 6th mini game. The spies still stayed in their swimsuits until they found out what mini game that they would be playing. It was a 4 player mini game called "Smashdance". In the end, Sam wound up winning with a score of 8, and adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 133.

It was time for turn 7. Nighttime had turned to daytime, but that didn't bother the players. The house that Pink Boo lived in, had been burned to rubble. Sam was up first. She was still wearing her bathing suit, but didn't care as she hit the dice block and got a 6. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, one away from switching boats on a ? space. Sam was still rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now Alex's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 4. Alex, who was still wearing her bathing suit like Sam, moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a blue space. Alex was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

Koopa Kid was up now, but first used the mushroom orb. He hit the dice blocks and got a 7, and a 4, totaling 11. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a DK space. For landing on that space, Koopa Kid was going to get a DK bonus of 30 coins.

It was now Boo's turn. He hit the dice block and got a 3. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a space, in which Koopa Kid threw an orb on earlier. Boo was rewarded 5 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the next mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Mowtown". In the end, both Alex and Sam wound up winning and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 159.

It was time for the 8th turn. Sam was up first, and hit a 2. She moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a red space. Sam was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

Alex was up next. She hit the dice block and got a 10. Alex moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Klepto orb and bought a mushroom orb for 5 coins at the same orb shop that she shopped at earlier in the game. Alex was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was up now. He hit the dice block and got a 7. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces, stopping at Bowser's Battle Yacht, and was given a shadow star, which deducted 20 coins from his and Boo's total. He was shot back to the start, and DK's boat had moved in place of his. Meanwhile, Koopa Kid moved ahead his last 6 spaces, and landed on a blue space, picking up a mushroom orb along the way. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

At last it was Boo's turn. He hit his dice block and got an 8. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now time for the 8th mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Garden Grab". In the end, Sam and Alex won, adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 174.

It was time for the 9th turn. Sam used her mushroom orb that Alex had bought at the nearest orb shop. She got a 10 and a 3, which came out to a total of 13. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and got a 2nd star, and landed on a blue space, picking up a Mr. Blizzard orb along the way. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. Sam was standing on the exact same space that Koopa Kid was landing on.

Alex was up next. She hit the dice block and got a 7. Alex moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a red space. She was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was up for his turn now, but first used his mushroom orb. He hit the dice blocks and got a 9 and a 2, totaling out to 11. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Boo was up now. He hit his dice block and got a 4. Boo moved ahead that many spaces, and boarded Bowser's yacht. He ended up with a shadow star, which took away 20 coins away from his and Koopa Kid's total. They were left with 16 coins. When Boo was cannoned back to start, he moved ahead his last 2 spaces, and landed on a blue space. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the next mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Odd Card Out". In the end, Sam won the game, adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 164.

It was time for the 10th turn. Daytime had turned to nighttime. The strange house that appeared to be burnt to the ground, had been remade again by the Pink Boo.

Sam was up first, but first threw her Klepto orb at the space in front of her. 7 coins were found in the orb. She hit the dice block and got a 4. Sam moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded with an extra 3 coins.

It was now Alex's turn, but first used the Mr. Blizzard orb that Sam had found after she got the star and threw it on a blue space 2 spaces behind her. She hit her dice block and ended up with a 3. Alex moved ahead that many spaces and she landed on a ? space. As a result, she was supposed to give her regards to a Goomba statue that stood in front of her. As a result, it ended up switching everybody's places on the board. Alex was moved to Koopa Kid's space, Koopa Kid was moved to Sam's space, Boo was moved to Alex's space, and Sam was moved to Boo's space.

It was now time for Koopa Kid's turn. He hit the dice block and wound up with a 9. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a ? space, picking up a mushroom orb along his way. For landing on that space, the boats were switched. Boo was now headed towards Bowser's yacht AGAIN.

Boo was up next, but first used the mushroom orb him and Koopa Kid had left, and found a coin inside. He hit his dice blocks and wound up with a 4 and an 8, which came out to a total of 12. Boo moved ahead that many spaces, and he wound up boarding Bowser's Battle Yacht AGAIN. Another shadow star came out and was given to Boo, deducting 20 coins from his and Koopa Kid's total, leaving them with nothing. When Bowser shot him back to start, Boo moved his last 8 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a mushroom orb along his way. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now time for the 10th mini game. It was another 4 player mini game. This time, it was called "Treasure Trawlers". In the end, Sam won with a total of 6 points, and added an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 184, to just 3 coins for the pure evil team.

Both teams played their butts off with playing mini games, stealing coins, earning coins, earning stars, buying, finding, and using orbs, hitting ? spaces and other things. Alex and Sam continued their winning ways, winning all but two of the 11 mini games. On the 11th turn, the teams were playing the mini game "Same is Lame", and Alex won it, snapping Sam's win streak of 10. Sam's win streak was snapped, but the team mini game win streak was still in tact. They were up to an even 200 coins. On turn 15, Boo landed on a ? space before the DK boat, and on the next turn, he boarded Bowser's yacht AGAIN. On turn 17, Alex tried out the renting of a raft, and went down a waterslide. She was still in her bathing suit, and both her and Sam were still in their suits. Alex slid down on the raft, getting soaked by a waterfall at the start, avoiding 3 cannons from Bowser's yacht, and made it to DK's boat, and got the star. Alex was completely soaked, but she knew that it was just water, and her body would dry off eventually. With that star, the spies were up to 3 stars and 166 coins, after Alex landed on a blue space after she got the star. I guess it was safe to say that Sam and Alex had won the game already, unless something crazy happened. On turn 20, Koopa Kid used a mushroom orb he had and got a 12. He ended up landing on a DK space. As a result, he was going to be getting a DK bonus. Koopa Kid ended up with a 5 coin bonus. It was time for the last 5 turns roulette, and Koopa Kid was spinning. He ended up getting an extra 5 character spaces. It was now time for the last 5 turns of the game.

Sam was up first. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 2. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now Alex's turn. She hit the dice block and got a 5. Alex moved ahead that many spaces, but passed over a blue space in which somebody threw a Bob-omb orb on earlier in the game. It landed and blew up in Alex's arms, but she was close to the raft hut. She was offered a raft, but declined it, and ended up landing on a blue space. Alex was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now Koopa Kid's turn, but first used his last of 2 mushroom orbs, and found a coin inside. He hit his dice blocks and wound up with a 9 and an 8, which totaled 17 spaces. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces, and ended up losing all 14 coins courtesy of boarding Bowser's yacht AGAIN from another shadow star. When he was shot back to start, Koopa Kid moved his last 16 spaces and ended up landing on a blue space, picking up a Bob-omb orb along his way. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was Boo's turn now, but first used the Bob-omb orb that Koopa Kid found, and threw it 3 spaces behind him, finding 4 coins inside. He then hit the dice block and wound up with an 8. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now time for the 21st mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Daft Rafts". Sam and Alex knew that they would be jumping platforms over a river, but they already had their bathing suits on. In the end, Sam wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 226.

It was the 22nd turn. Daytime had turned to nightttime. Sam was up first. She hit the dice block and got a 1. Sam moved ahead that one space, and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

It was now Alex's turn to shine. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 9. Alex moved ahead that many spaces and she landed on a blue space, picking up a mushroom orb, and stopped at the Pink Boo's house along the way and stole all 10 coins from the Pure Evil team, stealing from Koopa Kid. Alex was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Now it was Koopa Kid's turn. He hit the dice block and ended up with a 6. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a super 'Shroom orb along his way. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

Boo was up now, but first used the super 'Shroom orb that Koopa Kid just found. He hit his dice blocks and wound up with a 10, a 6, and a 2, which totaled 18 spaces. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Klepto orb along his way. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. The blue space he landed on was right in front of Sam.

It was now time for the next mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Money Belt". In the end, everybody won, and added a healthy amount of coins to their totals. Sam got 18, Alex got 13, Koopa Kid got 8, and Boo got 16. The spies' total was 268, and the pure evil team's total was 30.

The game was just about coming to a close. Only 3 turns were left.

Sam was up first, but first used the mushroom orb. She hit her dice blocks and wound up with a 10, and a 1, which totaled 11. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and got her and Alex their 4th star. When DK took her back to start, Sam moved ahead her last 8 spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Klepto orb along her way. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now Alex's turn, but first used the Klepto orb and threw it at the blue space in front of her. She hit her dice block and ended up with a 9. Alex moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a Miracle of Fortune space. For landing on that space, Alex was given a chance to turn the tables on the game. She hit herself, and Sam. Nothing would happen. Sam and Alex were safe, for now.

It was Koopa Kid's turn now, but first used the Klepto orb he had left, and threw it at the blue space that was 2 spaces away from the raft place. He hit his dice block and got a 7. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a space which Alex threw a Klepto orb of her own on earlier in the game, but shopped at a nearby orb shop and bought another Klepto orb for another 10 coins on his way. For landing on that space, Koopa Kid was taken back to start.

At last it was Boo's turn. He hit his dice block and wound up with a 5. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and ended up boarding Bowser's Battle Yacht AGAIN. Boo was given another shadow star, and had got all 20 coins deducted. When Bowser shot Boo in his cannon back to start, Boo moved his last 3 spaces, and landed on an orb thrown space of his own. Boo was rewarded a extra 5 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for the next mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "What Goes Up...", but unlike the daytime game, everybody was going to be falling to the ground from a 200 ft. drop. The player with the lowest number of yards left in his/her drop, would win, or if somebody reached the bottom, he/she would win. In the end, Sam had reached the bottom first. She added an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving the spies in their bathing suits 241 coins.

It was time for the 23rd turn. Only 2 turns were left.

Sam was up first. She hit her dice block and wound up getting a 9. Sam moved ahead that many spaces, and ended up landing on a blue space. Sam was rewarded an extra 3 coins for landing on that space.

Now it was time for Alex's turn. She hit her dice block, and wound up getting an 8. Alex moved ahead that many spaces, and ended up getting her's and Sam's 5th star of the game. When DK took Alex back to the start, she moved her last 2 spaces, and landed on a space in which Sam threw an orb on earlier in the game. Alex was rewarded an extra 5 coins for landing there.

It was now Koopa Kid's turn. He hit his dice block, and he got a 2. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on the same space as Alex. But instead of getting rewarded with 5 coins, he was taken back to start as a result of the Klepto orb that Sam threw on that space earlier in the game, but first, a duel was going to happen between Alex and Koopa Kid. Koopa Kid only bet 1 coin. The duel mini game both individuals would be playing was called "Pitifall". In the end, both players fell down, but the Fly Guy rescued Koopa Kid. He had won the duel, and the 2 coins. It didn't matter because Koopa Kid and Boo didn't get a star all game long, and Sam and Alex had already won.

At last, it was now time for Boo's turn, but first, he used the Klepto orb he and Koopa Kid had left, and threw it at the blue space that was 5 spaces in front of him. He hit his dice block, and he wound up getting a 1. Boo moved ahead that space and he landed on a blue space. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

It was now the 24th mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Blooper Scooper". In the end, Sam was the last player swimming and ended up adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 238.

It was now the final turn. Nighttime had turned to daytime.

Sam was up first. She hit the dice block one last time and ended up getting a 4. Sam moved ahead that many spaces, and decided to ride on the raft like how Alex did earlier in the game. She wanted to try it because it was the last turn, and her last chance to ever experience it. She paid Shy Guy the 10 coins, and hopped on. Sam rode the raft, getting herself soaked by the waterfall that was at the start of the slide, and just had the time of her life.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Sam cheered while she slid down.

She got off the raft, and ended up just 2 spaces away from the star, but she wouldn't get it because it was the final turn.

It was now Alex's turn. She hit the dice block one more time, and hit a 3. Alex moved ahead that many spaces, and a Bob-omb dropped into her arms again, and exploded in her hands, and she was stopped there. Alex ended up on a blue space and was rewarded with an extra 3 coins.

It was Koopa Kid's turn one more time. He hit his dice block and ended up hitting a 1. Koopa Kid moved that one space, and landed on a space in which either him or Boo had thrown an orb on earlier in the game. Koopa Kid was rewarded an extra 5 coins for landing there.

Finally, to close the game, it was Boo's turn. He hit his dice block one last time, and wound up with a 6. He moved ahead that many spaces, and stopped on a blue space. Boo was rewarded 3 last coins for landing there.

It was time for the final mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Odd Card Out". In the end, Sam won the final mini game, and added an extra 10 coins to her's and Alex's total, giving them 244.

Now, it was time for the bonus stars. Before that got underway, Sam and Alex wardrobe changed from their bathing suits to their green and yellow jumpsuits. The first star was the mini game star, which went to the team who won the most coins in mini games. That honor went to Sam and Alex for sure. The second star was the orb star, which went to the team who used the most orbs on the board. That honor went to nobody because both teams rolled the same number. The final star was the action star, which went to the team who landed on the most ? spaces on the board. That honor went to Koopa Kid and Boo. It was now time to announce the winner. It was the girls once again. They had 6 stars and 244 coins, to 1 star and 17 coins for the pure evil team.

"Yeah! Only one more map to go!" Sam cheered while she hugged Alex and Alex returned the embrace.

"You said it, Sammy! We're just one board map away from rescuing Clover!" Alex cheered.

It was now down to the final game board. Sam and Alex were safe, and if things looked good in their futures, they would sweep the final game board very easily.

End of chapter.

(There you go. I'm sorry that I missed the numbers. I accidentally pressed the wrong button. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It will probably be my longest one yet, but if a chapter is much longer than this one, sorry. Questions? Comments? Tell me in your reviews. For now, take care, and please review with spunk and enthusiasm. Good bye you lucky readers. I don't know why I said "lucky". So don't ask me about that in your reviews.)


	9. A Clockwork Castle

(Here's the next chapter for my "Where are Clover and Brittney?" story. I wanna thank you all for reviewing this story.)

Copyright 2005

**7:09 p.m. Final Board Map Clockwork Castle**

"Okay. This is the final board map! We've worked so hard to actually quit. We've gotta save Clover," Sam said as she put her hands on her hips while Brittney and Alex were gathered around her.

"I think I'll play with Sam since this is the final board map and she doesn't wanna sit out," Brittney said standing up and holding a finger up in the air.

"Fine with me, Brit," Sam said.

Alex felt okay sitting out as Brittney and Sam entered the game as the Pink Punishers. This was going just like the last time they were working together.

"I feel like the other time when we had to save both Clover and Alex, and I was working with you, Brittney," Sam said.

"Yeah it does feel like that doesn't it?" Brittney said.

Without further delay, Brittney and Sam entered the final boardmap.

"Here we go with the final board map," Brittney said.

I entered in the settings and the girls were set to go. After I said "yes" for hearing about the board, the girls found out that DK and Bowser were going to be moving around the board everytime everyone took their turns. DK walked around during the day, and Bowser did his walking at night. If they were to catch DK, he would give he/she one star for 20 coins. If someone caught Bowser, he would wind up stealing either stars or coins from that person. They could also enter Warp Pipes of the same color to be teleported to the other pipe with the same color. If there was an X over the cover of the pipe, that pipe is unenterable. If somebody stepped on a ? space, the pipes would be warped.

It was time to determine turn order. First up was Sam with a 10, second was Brittney with a 6, third was Boo with a 5, and finally, it was Koopa Kid with a 2.

"Yeah! Final board map and we're going 1st and 2nd!" Brittney cheered, giving Sam a high five.

"For sure," Sam improvised.

DK was located in the upper right section of the board. It was now time for turns.

First, Sam was up. She hit the dice block for the first time of the 25 turn game, and Sam wound up getting a 1. She moved ahead that space, and wound up landing on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

"Now it's my turn," Brittney said.

She hit the dice block and Brittney got a 4. She moved ahead that many spaces, and Brittney landed on a blue space as well, picking up a Sluggish 'Shroom orb along her way. Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that blue space.

Next up was Boo. He hit his dice block and Boo wound up with a 5. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and he landed on a ? space, picking up a Tweester orb along his way. For landing on that space, the warp pipes were being shuffled. The warp pipe in front of Boo and Brittney turned from yellow to green, the one around the start changed from green to red, and the pipe on the far lower right section of the board turned to an unavailable pipe.

Then it was Koopa Kid's turn. He hit his dice block and wound up getting a 9. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and wound up landing on a ? space as well, picking up a metal mushroom orb, and jumped in the pipe on the far lower left section of the board along his way. Koopa Kid ended up at the higher left section of the board, which was very close to DK. He also picked up another metal mushroom orb along the way. For landing on that space, the pipes in the upper section of the board were going to be shuffled again. The pipe on the far left section changed from green to red, the pipe in the middle (where Koopa Kid was) did not change from being unavailable, and the pipe on the far upper right section of the board, which was right where DK was, changed to green.

It was now DK's turn. He hit his dice block, and got an 8. Moving ahead his 8 spaces, he moved away from Koopa Kid, and to another section of the board. He was standing on a blue space. Nobody was near him now.

It was now time for the first mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Daft Rafts". Knowing that they would be jumping over platforms in a river, Sam used her X-powder and wardrobe changed from her green jumpsuit to her green bathing suit. She did the same thing to Brittney, and she was wearing her plain one piece blue one. In the end, everybody fell in the river and got washed down the waterfall. Nobody won. Both teams' totals stayed the same at 26 coins for the girls, and 20 for the pure evil team. Brittney and Sam wardrobe changed back to their jumpsuits and resumed the game.

It was time for turn number 2. Sam was up first. She first used the Sluggish 'Shroom orb that Brittney had found, and hit a 10. Sam moved ahead that many spaces, picking up an orb for herself along her way. Sam found out that she had picked up a Spiny orb. Sam wound up landing on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was now Brittney's turn to shine. First, she used the Spiny orb that Sam found, and threw it at the next 3 spaces in front of her. She had thrown it on a blue space after the warp pipe. Brittney hit the dice block and wound up with a 3. She moved ahead that many spaces, and jumped in the warp pipe along her way. Brittney was warped to the pipe at the far upper right section of the board. Oddly enough, she was right near DK. Brittney landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on the space.

Now it was Boo's turn. First, Boo used the Tweester orb, and threw it a couple of spaces behind him at the red space after the orb. 4 coins were found in the orb. He hit his dice block and got an 8. Moving ahead that many spaces, Boo also entered the warp pipe along his way. Warping to the same place where Brittney was, Boo walked right past Brittney and landed on a blue space, one away from DK. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Koopa Kid's turn. He first used one of the metal mushroom orbs he found, finding one coin inside, and was turned to metal. Koopa Kid hit his dice block and wound up getting a 9. He moved ahead that many spaces, and wound up landing on a blue space. Koopa Kid was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Now it was DK's turn. He hit 2 dice blocks and got a 7 and a 3, which totaled to 10. Moving ahead that many spaces, he began to pull away from Boo. He ended up landing on a blue space.

Now it was time for the 2nd mini game. The girls were looking for revenge after falling into the water in "Daft Rafts". The 2nd mini game was another 4 player mini game called "Smashdance". In the end, both Sam and Brittney won the game with a total of 8 points, adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 52 coins, and a 21 coin lead, which was 10 away from doubling their size of a coin lead on the pure evil team.

The 3rd turn was right now. It was Sam's turn to do her thing. She hit the dice block and wound up with a 6. Sam moved ahead that many spaces, and on her way, she jumped into a red warp pipe and was warped to the very start of the board, but was only a few spaces away from DK. She picked up a Spiny orb along her way. Sam wound up landing on a red space. She was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

Then it was Brittney's turn. She first used the Spiny orb that Sam found and threw it at the red space 2 in front of Koopa Kid as a strategy. Brittney hit the dice block and got a 10. She moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a ? space. For landing on that space, the bottom 3 pipes were going to be shuffled again. The pipe on the far left where Brittney entered earlier changed from green to unavailable. The pipe that Sam came out of didn't change it stayed at red, and the pipe on the far right, which Brittney was near to changed to green.

Boo was up now. He hit his dice block and wound up getting a 7. Moving ahead that many spaces, Boo ended up landing on a blue space, picking up a mushroom orb along his way. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

At last, it was Koopa Kid's turn. First, he used the mushroom orb that Boo had just found and found a coin inside. Koopa Kid hit the 2 dice blocks and got a 2 and a 6, which totaled to 8. He moved ahead that many spaces, and jumped in the green warp pipe on the far right section. He was warped to the upper right section of the board map. Moving his final couple spaces, Koopa Kid landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

Now, it was DK's turn. He hit 2 dice blocks, and got a pair of 6s. Moving ahead 12 spaces total, he began to run away from Sam. He wound up stopping at a blue space 2 spaces behind a red warp pipe.

It was now time for the 3rd mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Jump the Gun". In the end, the girls wound up winning their 2nd straight mini game and adding an extra 20 coins to their totals, giving them 69.

It was time for the 4th turn. Daytime had turned to nighttime. DK was no longer outside. Bowser was now. Also, the movement had been reversed for nighttime.

Sam was up first. She hit her dice block and got an 8. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a mushroom orb along her way. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Brittney was up for her turn. She hit the dice block and got a 1. Brittney moved ahead that space, and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Now it was Boo's turn. He hit his dice block, and wound up getting an 8. Boo moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a Miracle of Fortune space, picking up a Koopa Troopa orb along his way. For landing on that space, the girls got a little nervous about what would happen, but they wound up watching what would happen. Boo wound up getting himself and Koopa Kid. The girls sighed in relief. Nothing would happen. Nobody would lose or add anything.

It was now Koopa Kid's turn. He hit his dice block, and got a 9. He moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a Miracle of Fortune space as well, buying a Tweester orb from a nearby orb shop in the far upper right section of the board for 10 coins on his way. For landing on that space, Koopa Kid now had a chance of changing the complexion of the whole game. He hit the picture of Brittney. At that time, she was gettiing a little nervous as was Sam. But when Koopa Kid hit the picture of Sam, they both relieved that nothing would happen to them.

Now, it was time for the dreaded turn that belonged to Bowser. He hit the dice block and hit a 7. Bowser moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space in front of where Brittney had thrown an orb on earlier in the game. Fortunately, for the girls, Bowser didn't reach any of them.

It was now time for the next mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Odd Card Out". In the end, Sam won the mini game, and added an extra 10 coins to her's and Brittney's total, giving the both of them 85. The girls were more than double the size of their lead over the pure evil team. They had only 28 coins, which was 57 coins more than them.

It was time for the 5th turn. Sam was up first. She first used the mushroom orb that her and Brittney and had. She hit the dice blocks and wound up with a pair of 2s, which totaled to only 4 moves, but Sam was rewarded with an extra 10 coins.

"Yessssss!" Sam cheered.

She moved her 4 spaces and landed on a duel space. For landing on that space, she had a choice of dueling somebody from the pure evil team. Sam chose to duel Boo for 25 coins. The duel mini game that they both would be playing was called "Trick or Tree". In the end, Sam won the duel and the extra 50 coins (25 from both teams). Her's and Brittney's coin total was up to an even 120 coins.

It was now time for Brittney's turn. She hit her dice block and wound up getting a 6. Brittney moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Then it was Boo's turn. He first used the Tweester orb and threw it at a blue space not too far from where Brittney was standing on. Boo hit his dice block and wound up getting a 2. He moved ahead the 2 spaces, and landed on the same blue space that Brittney was standing on. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was going to do his turn now. He hit his dice block and got a 4. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Now it was Bowser's turn. He hit 2 dice blocks and got a pair of 6's, which totaled out to 12. Bowser moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a blue space in front of a green warp pipe.

Now was the time for the next mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Same is Lame". In the end, Koopa Kid wound up winning it and added an extra 10 coins to his and Boo's total, which gave them 19, compared to 123 for the spies.

The 6th turn was up now. Sam hit the dice block and she got a 3. She moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

Then it was Brittney's turn. She hit her dice block, and wound up getting an 8. Brittney moved ahead that many spaces, and passed over the blue space that Boo had thrown the Tweester orb at and was twisted to another spot on the board. She was at the space after the start. Brittney passed by a nearby orb shop, and bought a metal mushroom orb for 15 coins. She had reached Bowser. To make her feel better, her or Sam did not get a star when DK was out. So, instead, they got a shadow star, which took away 20 of their 111 coins, leaving them with 91. Brittney was not worried. Now, Bowser had moved to a blue space on a ship in the sky (like in "Peter Pan"). Brittney moved her last space, and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Boo was up next. He first used the Koopa Troopa orb he had and threw it 3 spaces in front of him at another blue space. Boo hit his dice block, and wound up with a 2. He moved ahead his 2 spaces, and landed on a blue space, which was right behind the blue space where he threw his orb at. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Finally, it was Koopa Kid's turn. He first used his metal mushroom orb he had left. Koopa Kid hit his dice block, and wound up getting a 5. He moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a red space, picking up a Koopa Troopa orb along his way. Koopa Kid was deducted 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was Bowser's turn now. He hit his dice block and wound up with a 4. Bowser moved ahead his 4 spaces and landed on a blue space, which was behind the space where Brittney threw an orb at earlier in the game. (A/n: It's the same spot where Bowser landed on earlier.)

Now it was the 6th mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Gondola Glide". In the end, Brittney and Sam wound up winning with a total time of 23.13 seconds and added an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 114.

It was time for the 7th turn. Nighttime had turned to daytime. The movement had been reversed back again.

It was Sam's turn to shine. She hit her dice block, and wound up getting a 7. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and passed over the space where Boo threw the Koopa Troopa orb at earlier and they swapped places. They didn't move very many spaces ahead because Boo was right in front of Sam. Sam moved ahead her last 6 spaces, and landed on a blue space right behind Brittney. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

It was time for Brittney's turn. She first used the metal mushroom orb that her and Sam ahd left and turned to 100 percent metal. Brittney hit her dice block and wound up getting a 7. She moved ahead that many spaces and jumped into the green warp pipe that was right in front of her. Brittney was warped to the upper right section of the board. She moved ahead her 7 spaces and landed on a blue space that was right behind Sam. Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

Boo was up now. He first used his Koopa Troopa orb and threw it 3 spaces in front of him at a blue space after a ? space. Boo hit his dice block and wound up with a 1. Boo moved ahead that space and landed on another blue space. Boo was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Then it was Koopa Kid's turn. He hit his dice block and got a 3. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and wound up landing on a ? space. For landing on that space, he was offered a challenge in which he could either pick up an orb, or lose all of his orbs. He accepted the challenge. He caught a Thwomp orb.

DK was up for his turn. He hit his 2 dice blocks and got a 9 and a 7, which totaled 16. DK moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. That was his next star space.

It was now time for the 7th mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Tricky Tires". In the end, Brittney wound up winning and added an extra 10 coins to her's and Sam's total, giving them 130.

Sam was up first for the 8th turn. She hit her dice block and wound up hitting an 8. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and jumped into a green warp pipe nearby. She was warped to the upper right section of the board. Sam moved her final 7 spaces, and passed over a space where Boo threw a Koopa Troopa orb on earlier. Sam was taken to Boo's space, which was only 2 spaces behind her. She moved her final 2 spaces and landed on the same blue space as Boo. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Then it was Brittney's turn. Playing her best game of her life, even though it was only her 2nd time playing this game with Sam, she hit an 8 when she hit her dice block. Brittney moved ahead that many spaces and jumped into the same green warp pipe that Sam jumped into when it was her turn. She was warped to the upper right section of the map. Brittney moved her final 6 spaces, and landed on a ? space. For landing on that space, she went to Brighton's house, and Brighton gave her a choice of a gift for stopping by. 2 treasure chests appeared. One was blue, and the other red. Brittney thought it over, and chose the blue treasure chest. Inside the blue treasure chest was 10 coins. That brought her and Sam up to 143. But nobody had gotten a star yet, and it was the 8th turn of the game.

Now it was Boo's turn to burn. He first used the Thwomp orb that Koopa Kid got from that challenge and threw it on the blue space in front of the green warp pipe. Boo hit his dice block and wound up hitting a 2. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a Miracle of Fortune space. For landing on that space, Boo had another chance to change the complexion of the game. He hit the picture of Brittney on the first try, and on the second try, Boo hit Koopa Kid. Things looked bad. When Boo hit the picture of what would happen, the girls wound up losing just 20 of their 143 coins to the pure evil team. Although the girls lost a star's worth of coins, they were not worried because they had 101 coins more than them. Before that, they had 121 more. The spies were down to 123 coins.

Koopa Kid was now up for his turn. He hit his dice block and hit a 3. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and jumped into a red warp pipe, picking up a Koopa Troopa orb along his way. Koopa Kid came out at the lower middle section of the board. He moved his final space, and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

It was DK's turn. He hit his dice block and hit a 3. He moved ahead that many spaces and DK landed on a blue space.

Now, it was time for the next mini game. It was a 4 player mini game called "Treasure Trawlers". In the end, both Brittney and Sam wound up winning and adding an extra 10 coins to their total, giving them 143.

(That's a wrap. I hope you love this chapter. My next one and final one will come up sometime this week or next week. If not, then I'll try to get it up as soon as I can.)


	10. The Spies' Dates with Destiny

(Here's the next chapter for my "Where are Clover and Brittney?" story. I hope you all appreciate the hard work I put into this. Thanks to all of you who loved this story and reviewed it. It makes me feel so good. Anyway, on we go.)

**7:22 p.m. Clockwork Castle board map**

The spies continued to play, but a possibility of winning was in jeopardy unless one of the girls got a star because they didn't know how many orbs they had used or how many ? spaces they had landed on. They already knew that they had won all but one of the mini games combined.

Without any delay, the spies played on. It was time for the 9th turn.

Sam was up first. She hit her dice block, and wound up hitting a 6. Sam moved ahead that many spaces and got halted on a blue space due to a Thwomp orb that was thrown on by one of the pure evil team's members. She was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space. When she finished her moving, Sam used her ear-ring communicator to talk to Brittney for a short time.

"Hey, Brittney. Are you near DK?" Sam asked as she put her hands on her hips again.

"I don't think so," Brittney responded.

"Well, we better hope that one of us gets the star because if we don't, a possibility of winning will be put into jeopardy,"

"That's a good point, Sam. I'll try my hardest. If I'm lucky, I may run into him and get our first star," Brittney said.

"Same here," Sam said back.

It was now time for Brittney's turn. She hit her dice block and wound up getting a 6 also. Brittney moved ahead that many spaces, and on her way, jumped into the green warp pipe that Sam was nearby. She came out at the upper right corner of the board when Brittney came out. Brittney moved ahead her final 3 spaces, and got the girls' first star of the game from DK. She moved ahead her final space and landed on a blue space. Brittney was rewarded 3 coins for landing there. DK had now moved to a blue space on a ship in the middle left section of the board. Sam was relieved that Brittney got the star after she got halted by the Thwomp.

It was now Boo's turn. He first used the Koopa Troopa orb and threw it at the blue space right behind Sam. 3 coins were found in the orb. Boo hit his dice block, and wound up getting a 7. Boo moved ahead that many spaces, and on his way, jumped into the green warp pipe that was right by him and nearby Sam. He came out at the upper right end of the board. Boo moved ahead his final 4 spaces and landed on a duel space. He chose to duel Brittney for a star and 40 coins. They were going to be playing "Lunar-tics". In the end, Brittney won the duel and the bet. She added the extra star and 40 coins to her's and Sam's total, bumping them up to 1 star and 169 coins.

Koopa Kid was now up. He hit his dice block and got a 4. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a ? space. For landing on that space, the bottom 3 warp pipes were going to be shuffled. The one on the far left (where Koopa Kid was near) turned from unavailable to green, the one in the middle did not change (it stayed at red), and the final pipe where Sam was near turned from green to unavailable.

Now it was DK's turn. He hit his dice blocks and wound up hitting a pair of 6's which totaled 12. DK moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, nowhere near anybody.

It was now time for the 9th mini game of the board. It was going to be a 4 player mini game called "Smashdance". In the end, both the girls won adding an extra 20 coins to their total, bumping them up to 189 coins.

It was now time for the 10th turn. Daytime had turned to nighttime. The movement around the board was going to be reversed again. The girls had to change their strategy.

Sam was up first for her turn. She hit her dice block and wound up with a 9. Sam moved ahead that many spaces, passing over the space where Boo threw the Koopa Troopa orb on the last turn and Sam and Boo ended up swapping places with each other. When the swapping was over, Sam moved ahead her final 8 spaces and landed on a blue space, buying a mushroom orb for 5 coins at a nearby orb shop along her way. Sam was rewarded 3 coins for landing on that space.

Then it was Brittney's turn. First, she used the mushroom orb that Sam had just bought. Brittney hit the 2 dice blocks and she wound up with a 10 and another 10 which totaled 20. She was rewarded an extra 10 coins for getting identical dice blocks, which brought her and Sam up to 197. Brittney moved ahead her 20 spaces and jumped into the green warp pipe near her. She came out at the lower left end of the board, near Koopa Kid. When she came out, Brittney moved ahead her final 18 spaces, and passed over a red space with a Tweester orb on it and she was twisted to another section of the board. Brittney landed on a blue space in the upper left section of the board, which was a couple of spaces after Brighton's house. She moved ahead her final 15 spaces and jumped into the same green warp pipe and came out at the same place where she was earlier. Brittney moved ahead her final 12 spaces after she came out and landed on a blue space, picking up a Sluggish 'Shroom orb along her way. Brittney was rewarded an extra three coins for landing on that space.

It was now Boo's time to shine. He hit his dice block, and wound up hitting a 1. Boo moved ahead his one space and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 3 coins for landing there.

Koopa Kid was up now for his turn. He hit the dice block, and he hit an 8. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and landed on another ? space, picking up a mushroom orb, and bought another mushroom orb for 5 coins at a nearby orb shop along his way. For landing on that space, the warp pipes were going to be shuffled yet again. The pipe on the far left did not change the green color it had, the 2nd warp pipe changed from red to unavailable, and the far right warp pipe, where Koopa Kid was near, changed from green to unavailable.

It was now Bowser's turn. He hit his own dice block, and he got a 9. Moving ahead that many spaces, Bowser did not get near anybody at all. In fact, he didn't bump into anybody. He landed on a blue space.

Now, it was time for the 10th mini game. It was another 4 player mini game. This time, it was called "What goes up...", but this time, the players were going to be falling from a 200 ft. drop. In the end, Sam was the first one to make it to the bottom. She added an extra 10 coins to her's and Brittney's total, giving them an even 210 coins.

Both teams played as hard as they could. They earned coins, did duels, lost coins, found and bought orbs, and other things. But the girls won the most mini games at 10 out of 11. On turn 11, Sam used the Sluggish 'Shroom orb that Brittney found, hit a 1, and landed on a ? space in front of her. For landing on that space, Sam had arived at the legendary Time Wheel. It had a sun and a moon on it. The sun was on the left, and the moon was on the right. She had a possibility of changing night to day. As the wheel spun around and around, Sam hit the block to stop it, and it stopped at the sun. It was now daytime. The moving on the board was now reversed again. On the same turn, DK rolled a 5, and passed by Brittney, giving her another star. Her and Sam were up to 2 stars. On the next turn, Brittney hit a 2, picked up a Toady orb, and got her 3rd star of the game. She was starting to think that she had hit a stroke of good luck at that time. DK moved to a blue space behind a green warp pipe. On the 13th turn when it was DK's turn to hit the dice blocks, he hit an 8 and a 7, and moved ahead 15 spaces. He passed by both Brittney and Sam, giving them each one star. The girls were up to 5 stars now and 170 coins. DK also passed by Koopa Kid, but they didn't have enough coins. They had only 9 coins, when they needed 20. On turn 14, Bowser hit an 8, and passed by Koopa Kid, giving him a shadow star, which deducted 20 coins from their 32 coin total for the pure evil team, leaving them with 12. On turn 15, Koopa Kid hit a 1, and stopped by Bowser again. He gave him another shadow star, which left the pure evil team bankrupt. They once had 19 coins, then they didn't have any, but for landing on the blue space where Bowser was, Koopa Kid was given an extra 3 coins. On turn 16, Brittney hit a 3, and landed on a ? space. She was offered a chance to pick up an orb, or lose all of them. Brittney accepted it, and wound up getting a mushroom orb. On turn 17, Brittney used the metal mushroom orb that her and Sam had, rolled a 10, and passed by DK, who gave her her 5th star. Sam had gotten one when DK passed by both of them earlier in the game. Brittney was even unable to swap places with Koopa Kid when she passed over a Koopa Troopa orb that he threw on earlier in the game. On the same turn, Boo passed over the space where Sam threw the Tweester orb (which was a blue space after the green warp pipe) and got twisted to the far right section of the board, and landed on a miracle of Fortune space. He hit the picture of himself, and Brittney. As a result, Boo was to give one star to Brittney. But bad news Boo didn't have a star. So, nothing happened and the spies were relieved, as was Brittney. On turn 18, Sam used one of the 2 mushroom orbs, hit a 5 and a 7, moved ahead 12 spaces, and caught DK on her way, getting her 2nd star, 7th for the team. DK moved to a blue space in the top middle section of the board, right after an unavailable pipe. Sam moved her final 2 spaces, and landed on a Miracle of Fortune space. She hit the pictures of herself and Brittney. Although nothing was going to happen, Sam was relieved that they wouldn't lose anything, but she was a little bummed inside that neither her or Brittney would earn anything. On turn 19, DK hit a 9 and an 8, moved ahead 17 spaces total, passing by Koopa Kid again, but Koopa Kid didn't have enough coins again. This time, he had 16. He also passed by Sam, and gave her her 3rd star, 8th for her and Brittney. On the same turn for the mini game, the girls found out that they would be swimming when the mini game came up. It was "Blooper Scooper". Sam used her X-powder to wardrobe change from her green spy jumpsuit to her green bathing suit, and did the same thing to Brittney, who was wearing her plain one piece blue one. In the end, Brittney was the last one swimming. She added an extra 10 coins to her's and Sam's total, giving them 164. It was now time for the final 5 turns. On the last 5 turns roulette, Koopa Kid was spinning, and he wound up getting the coin triplifier.

It was time for the 21st turn. Sam was up first. She first used her Koopa Troopa orb she found earlier in the game, and threw it at a red space 4 spaces in front of her. Sam hit the dice block, and wound up with a 2. She moved ahead her 2 spaces, and landed on a blue space. Sam was rewarded 9 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for Brittney to shine. First, she used one of the metal mushroom orbs that her and Sam had. Brittney hit the dice block and she got a 4. Brittney moved ahead that many spaces and landed on the same blue space as Sam, picking up a mushroom orb along her way. Brittney was rewarded 9 coins for landing on the same space as Sam. A duel was about to begin between the girls, but it was called off since they were both on the same team.

It was Boo's turn now. He first used the Sluggish 'Shroom orb he bought for 15 coins at an orb shop nearby, hit the dice block, and got a 10. Boo moved ahead that many spaces, and passed by the space where Sam threw the Koopa Troopa orb at, picking up a mushroom orb along his way. Boo and Sam swapped places with each other. When that was over and done with, Boo moved his final 2 spaces, and stopped on the blue space right behind Sam. Boo was rewarded 9 coins for landing on that blue space.

Then it was Koopa Kid's turn. He first used the mushroom orb that Boo had found on the last turn. Koopa Kid hit his dice blocks, and wound up hitting an 8 and a 3, which totaled 11 spaces. He moved ahead that many spaces and landed on the same blue space that Boo was standing on, buying a mushroom orb at a nearby orb shop for 5 coins on his way. He also jumped into the nearby green warp pipe and came out at the far upper left section of the board. When he came out, he moved ahead his final 5 spaces and picked up a Toady orb along his way. Another duel was about to begin, but that was called off because Koopa Kid and Boo were on the same team. Koopa Kid was still rewarded with 9 extra coins for landing on the blue space.

It was now Bowser's turn. He hit his dice block and hit a 6. Bowser moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space. That was the new space to stop by.

Then, it was time for the 21st mini game. It was going to be a 4 player mini game called "Pokey Punch Out". In the end, Sam won the mini game with a score of 52, adding an extra 10 coins to her's and Brittney's total, giving them 208.

It was now time for the 22nd turn. 4 turns were left in the game.

Sam was up first for her turn. She first used her mushroom orb and found a coin inside. Sam hit the 2 dice blocks and got a 5 and a 9, which totaled 14 spaces. She moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Koopa Troopa orb along her way. Sam was rewarded 9 coins for landing on that blue space.

Then it was Brittney's turn. She hit her dice block and she got a 10. Brittney moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Thwomp orb along her way. Brittney was rewarded 9 coins for landing on that blue space.

Boo was up next. He first used the mushroom orb that him and Koopa Kid had, and hit his dice blocks. Boo wound up hitting a 4 and a 7, which totaled 11. He moved ahead that many spaces, and wound up landing on a blue space, picking up a metal mushroom orb along his way. Boo was rewarded 9 coins for landing on that blue space.

At last, it was Koopa Kid's turn. He first used the Toady orb and threw it 3 spaces behind him. Then, Koopa Kid hit his dice block, and wound up with a 5. He moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a space where Sam threw an orb on earlier in the game. Koopa Kid was forced to give up his metal mushroom orb to Sam.

It was now Bowser's turn. He hit his dice block and wound up with an 8. Bowser moved ahead that many spaces, and didn't pass by anybody. He stopped on a blue space.

It was time for the next mini game. It was going to be another 4 player mini game. This time, it was called "Granite Getaway". In the end, Brittney won the mini game and an extra 10 coins. Her and Sam were now up to 237.

Only 3 turns were left. It was the 23rd turn now. Nighttime had turned to daytime.

Sam was up first. She first used her Thwomp orb and threw it 2 spaces in front of her at a space where somebody from the pure evil team had thrown an orb on earlier. Sam hit her dice block and wound up with an 8. Sam moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a blue space, picking up a metal mushroom orb along her way. Sam was rewarded 9 coins for landing on that space.

Then it was Brittney's turn. She first used the Toady orb and threw it at a blue space behind a nearby orb shop. Brittney hit her dice block and she wound up getting a 1. She moved her 1 space and landed on a red space, picking up a Tweester orb along her way. Brittney was deducted 9 coins for landing on that space, but she wasn't worried because combined, her and Sam had accumulated 237 coins.

Now, it was time for Boo's turn. He hit his dice block and wound up getting a 9. He moved ahead that many spaces and landed on a blue space, picking up a Tweester orb along his way, and jumped in a red warp pipe nearby in the lower left corner of the board and coming out at the upper right end of the board. Boo was rewarded 9 coins for landing on that space.

It was time for Koopa Kid's turn. He first used the Tweester orb that Boo just found and threw it at the blue space behind Brittney. Koopa Kid hit his dice block and wound up getting an 8. He moved ahead that many spaces, and got halted on a blue space due to the Thwomp orb that Sam had threw on that space earlier, jumping into the same red warp pipe that Boo jumped into when it was his turn, and even came out at the same spot where Boo came out at. Koopa Kid was rewarded with 9 extra coins.

It was DK's turn now. He hit 2 dice blocks, and wound up with an 8 and a 7, which totaled 15 spaces. DK moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a space, passing by Boo and Koopa Kid, giving the pure evil team their first 2 stars of the game.

It was time for the 23rd mini game. It was a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Clean Team". In the end, Sam and Brittney won the mini game and an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 260.

Only 2 turns were left. It was the 24th turn.

Sam was up first for her turn. She first used her Tweester orb and threw it at the blue space on her left behind her. 3 coins were found in the orb. Sam hit the dice block and she got a 6. She moved ahead that many spaces, and jumped into the red warp pipe in front of her. Sam came out at the upper right corner of the board. She moved her final 4 spaces and landed on a duel space. Sam chose to duel Koopa Kid for just one star. The duel mini game they would be playing was called "Cog Jog". In the end, Sam won the duel and 2 stars. Her and Brittney were now up to 9 stars and 260 coins.

It was now time for Brittney's turn. She first used the Koopa Troopa orb and threw it on the blue space after the start. 4 coins were found in the orb. Brittney hit her dice block, and got a 3. Brittney moved ahead that many spaces and she landed on a space where Sam threw an orb on earlier in the game. Brittney was rewarded with an extra 15 coins for landing on that space.

Now it was Boo's turn. He hit his dice block and he got a 4. Boo moved ahead that many spaces and wound up landing on a blue space. Boo was rewarded 9 coins for landing on that space.

Koopa Kid was up now. He hit his dice block, and got a 2. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a ? space. The pipes were going to be shuffled again. The warp pipe on the far left turned to green, the one in the middle turned to red, and the far right one, in which Koopa Kid was near, turned to unavailable.

It was now DK's turn. DK hit his dice block and got an 8. He moved ahead that many spaces, and passed by Koopa Kid along his way, but Koopa Kid didn't get another star because he had only 50 percent of what he needed to get a star. He needed 20 coins, and he only had 10. DK ended up landing on a blue space.

It was time for the second-to-last mini game. It was going to be a 2 vs. 2 mini game called "Gondola Glide". In the end, Brittney and Sam won the mini game with a time of 21.41 seconds and adding an extra 20 coins to their total, giving them 299 one away from the magic number 300.

This is it! The final turn was right now.

Sam used one of her 3 metal mushroom orbs first. She hit the dice block one final time and wound up getting a 3. Sam moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on the same blue space as Boo. Sam and him were about to duel. Sam decided to duel just for a star. Her and Boo were going to be playing "Pitifall". In the end, Boo won the duel and the 2 stars, but it didn't matter because the spies had already won. They had 8 stars, while Boo and Koopa Kid only had 2. Sam had landed on a blue space before her and Boo dueled. She was rewarded a final 9 coins for landing on that space.

It was Brittney's final turn now. She hit the dice block one last time and wound up with a 2. Brittney moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a blue space. She was rewarded 9 final coins. Her and Sam were already up to 317.

It was Boo's final turn as well. He hit the dice block a final time, and hit a 5. Boo moved ahead that many spaces, and landed on a blue space. He was rewarded 9 final coins.

Finally, it was Koopa Kid's final turn. He hit the dice block one last time and wound up with a 9. Koopa Kid moved ahead that many spaces and passed over a red space where Sam threw a Tweester orb on earlier in the game. Koopa Kid was twisted to another section of the board. When that was over, he moved his final 5 spaces, and landed on a blue space. Koopa Kid was rewarded 9 final coins also.

And it was DK's turn. He hit his dice block and got a 6. DK moved his final 6 spaces and landed on a blue space, passing by Brittney along his way, giving Brittney another star. It was the girls' 9th and final star of the game.

It was time for the final mini game. It was going to be a 4 player mini game called "Smashdance". In the end, both spies won the final mini game, adding 20 final coins to their total, giving them 317.

With every board map in the books, it was time for the final bonus star awards. The first one was the mini game star award, which went to Brittney and Sam with 389 coins won. The second star was the orb star, which went to Sam and Brittney again at 27. And finally, the action star award, which went to Boo and Koopa Kid at 10. But it didn't matter. The spies had already won every board map.

"Oh yeah!" Sam cheered while her and Brittney hugged each other.

"We did it, Sam!" Brittney said.

The girls high-fived each other while Clover came descending down to them from the clouds in the sky while I took to my computer to send a transmission to get them out. They came out a minute later in Sam's room. It was just after 8:00 p.m.

"Okay, we'll do our pool party tomorrow after breakfast," Sam said stretching.

"For now, let's get some sleep,"

"I agree, girlfriend," I said to her.

The spies used their X-powders one more time to switch from their spy outfits to their sleepclothes and dozed off to sleep.

(That's it. It's over. There is still one more chapter after this so sit tight. I'll update as soon as I can.)


	11. Our Pool Party

(Here's the final chapter of my "Where are Clover and Brittney?" story. Thanks to **Aerosnitch**, **despyrit**, **Sonic Lover**, and **luigifan2234** for reviewing. I really appreciate the reviews I'm getting. Well, except for those who are thinking this is boring. This chapter has a little bit of romance in it. Anyway, this is the final chapter and off we go.)

Copyright 2005

**8:56 a.m. -- The Spies' Villa**

The next day, the girls woke up from a nice, long, and deserving rest. Sam was the first to wake up, I was next, then Brittney, Clover, and finally Alex. The girls used their X-powders to switch from their sleepclothes to their bathing suits. Sam did the same thing to Brittney and me. Sam, Alex and I were wearing the same thing when we came home from lunch yesterday, Clover was wearing her 2-piece orange bathing suit, and Brittney was wearing her plain one piece blue bathing suit. The girls and I had showered last night before we had gone to sleep.

"Who's ready for our pool party?" Sam asked ecstatically.

"All of us are," Clover said, excited.

"For sure, Sammy. Let's go, guys," Alex improvised.

We grabbed our towels, while I grabbed mines and a towel for Sam and Brittney.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam said when I handed her's to her.

"Yeah, thanks, Mathew," Brittney said when she grabbed her towel.

"No problem, girls. You two girls as well as Alex were great when in the game," I complimented as we went outside of the bathroom out to the pool.

"Thanks, Mathew," Brittney said while Sam, me and her were walking out to the pool.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mathew. That's sweet of you," Sam said while she wrapped her towel around her neck stopped her walking, and kissed me on my cheek.

"You're welcome, girls. And, Sam, thanks for the kiss,"

"You're welcome as well, Mathew. It's the least I can do for somebody who loves me so much and enjoys our relationship so much," Sam said back.

Sam gasped as I leaned in and kissed her on her cheek and lips. She began to blush. Brittney walked out to the pool while Sam and I held hands together and continued following Brittney out to the pool.

"Come on, you two. Clover and Alex are already swimming. Let's get in the pool, too," Brittney said to us.

"We're coming, Brittney. Keep your suit on," Sam said to her.

"Yeah, what Sam said, Brittney," I said.

We came out, still holding hands, and set down our towels. Sam began to tie her hair into a ponytail while I took off my shirt. Sam and I held hands again, and jumped into the pool together.

"Awwww. Isn't that sweet," Clover said.

"Oh, Clover," Sam said amused.

We began to swim and play with each other. We dunked and splashed each other. We swam and played for almost an hour when all of us climbed out of the pool, and stepped into the jacuzzi. We bent down, warming our bodies. Sam was sitting on the left side of the bar. She was sitting on the 3rd step. I was sitting next to her. Brittney sat next to me, Clover sat next to Brittney, and Alex sat next to Clover.

"Ooohhh. This feels nice," Sam said.

"This is way better than when you're at the spa,"

She began to undo the ponytail in her hair, letting it fall and touch the water. I happen to have glanced over at her undoing her ponytail and I began to gasp lovingly at her hair falling. I began to wrap my arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Mmmm. Thanks, Mathew," Sam said sweetly to me as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder as well.

"No problem," I said to her.

"Can I get a massage on my shoulders after we get out a little later?" Sam asked me.

"Sure. I mean, if you really want it," I responded.

"I do want it," Sam said back to me.

We gave each other a brief kiss.

"Hey, Mathew," Brittney said to me, tapping on my shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeah, Brittney?" I said to her.

"Since Sam is getting a massage on her shoulders, can I get one also on my shoulders?"

"Well, sure," I said to Brittney.

"Thanks,"

Brittney gave me a kiss on her cheek after she heard me say "sure".

"Thanks, Brittney. I really appreciate that," I said to her.

"Hey, it's just the payback for somebody who said that Sam, Alex, and I did well in the game," Brittney said back to me.

"True,"

Brittney and I gave each other a high five. Clover and Alex didn't want one when I offered them one.

"I'm getting hungry. Let's go get something to eat for breakfast," Alex said.

"Good idea, Alex. I was feeling a little hungry myself," Sam said.

The girls and I came out of the jacuzzi and went inside. Sam and I held hands when we went inside. We had some pancakes that Sam made herself. The girls and I each had 2 pancakes. Alex had went to the refrigerator to grab some pancake syrup. She poured some on her pancakes, and handed the syrup to the rest of us.

"Thanks, Alex," Sam said when the syrup was handed to her from me.

"Yeah, thanks, Alex," I said, agreeing with Sam.

"No problem, girls," Alex said.

When we were finished, we threw our plates in the trash. Clover and Alex went up to their rooms to change their clothes, while Sam, Brittney, and me went up to Sam's room with each other. Brittney and Sam were still in their green and blue bathing suits and I had gone to the bathroom real quick to change my clothes. I came to Sam's room wearing my red Amsoil/Chapperal Honda T-shirt with Billy Laninovich's last name on the back and underneath it was a 132.

"Shall we do your massages, girls?" I said.

"For sure, Mathew," Brittney said.

"Hey, Brittney. You gotta feel his massages. I asked him to massage me when we went on our first date and I absolutely loved it," Sam said to her.

"Really?"

Brittney was surprised.

"Wanna go first?" Sam asked Brittney.

"Nah. You can go first since you're his boyfriend," Brittney said.

"Thanks, Britt,"

Sam gave Brittney a pat on the shoulder, then sat on her knees on her bed. She tucked her hair underneath the back of her green bathing suit to keep it from swerving around and maybe tickle my arm.

"Ready, Sam?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm ready for my relaxing massage," Sam responded.

I began to put my hands on Sam's shoulders, and began to squeeze them as gently as I could. Sam closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Ohhhhh... Mmmmmm...Oooohhh yeah that feels good," Sam said softly to herself.

After 20 minutes more, Sam requested for me to stop. Feeling more refreshed than she ever felt, she stood up from her bed.

"Thanks, Mathew. That felt sooo good," Sam said to me.

She gave me a kiss on my lips. Sam stood on her feet, took out her hair from underneath her bathing suit, grabbed her clothes, and went to the bathroom to change.

"I'm guessing it's my turn now," Brittney assumed.

"I would say you're right, Brittney," I said to her.

Brittney sat on Sam's bed, while I sat on my knees. I placed my hands on her shoulders and began to squeeze them gently. Brittney had closed her eyes and breathed like Sam was doing when she had her massage.

"You can stop now, Mathew," Brittney requested after 30 minutes.

I took my hands off of Brittney's shoulders and she stood up on her feet. She gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks, Britt," I said to her.

"No problem. Sam was right. You do give really good massages," Brittney responded.

Meanwhile, Sam had just came back into her room. She was wearing her plain red dress.

"So, how did you like the massage, Brittney?" Sam asked.

"Great. You were so right. Mathew does give good massages," Brittney responded to Sam.

Brittney exited Sam's room to the bathroom to change her clothes. She had changed from her blue bathing suit to her blue dress that went down to the top of her legs.

The end.

(That's it. I hope you liked it. I had to work pretty hard to think this up. I hope you liked this. I'll do my review responses at the end of my next chapter for "Second Date for Sam?" just to let you know. Hope you'll review with spunk and enthusiasm. Take care and review nicely.)


End file.
